The Last One
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: So, I was thinking "Toothless needs a girlfriend." So I've made him one, but shh, that comes later in the story. This is the story of a girl Night Fury who believes she is the last Night Fury, but her knowledge is changed when she comes to a small island called Berk. The rest is self-explanatory. Rated T for some "suggestive language". And it's better safe than sorry for ratings.
1. Chapter 1: My lame life

**I wanted to write a HTTYD story to publish for you guys for a while, so I found an odd angle to make one from. Enjoy!**

**I also am now a writer for LEG, League of Elite Gamers, and I'm doing a big project for a new HTTYD story for them now. It's a really big project, with lots of amazing writers from everywhere working on it. It's really a great story, and I'm having fun co-writing it. If you want to know more about LEG and the HTTYD story, talk to Bigs2013.**

**Now without further ado, my first HTTYD story! BTW, all rights belong to Dreamworks and all those people. Not me. That's a disclaimer so I don't get sued. Because I don't want to be sued. Anyway...  
**

The last one. In all of existence. That's what they all say.

And it's lonely. And boring. And no one wants to be friends with the last Night Fury there is. It's just too much work. So you're a friend-less, social skill-less, fairly stupid dragon, wandering around and not knowing what to do.

Just hunt, and bring back. Barely eating. A girl's got to eat! All the fish goes to the alpha, who "protects" us. Like he'd do that if it ever came down to it. Because he wouldn't.

My Mom always told me to be myself, but I'm pretty boring. So, yeah. I wake up at dusk, fly out, find a sheep, bring it back, feed the alpha, and go find more sheep until nighttime. It's not exhausting at ALL.

So, I'm a lonely little girl Night Fury, the last known to everyone, just not knowing what to do with my life. I try to hang out with the group of other teenage dragons at our nest, but they always leave me out. Always!

There's the Monstrous Nightmare, who thinks he's the toughest Nightmare alive; the twin Zipplebacks who finish each other's sentences, they're always happy and goofy; the handsome, muscly Gronckle who has too many battle scars to count, and then the tiny Terror. He's… something. Okay, I've seen him try to eat an entire sheep whole, spoiler alert: it didn't work. These guys are really cool, but I never hang with them. If I wasn't totally shy and boring, they'd be my best friends.

But they aren't my friends. And I have no parents or family, species is going extinct. So, I decided that I had nothing to do in this nest. Usually if you were born at a nest, you'd stay there and carry on your bloodline. But for me, there's nobody to "carry on my bloodline" with, and there's no family to hold me here. So I'm going to leave.

I wake up one morning, and I sneak out of the cavern that I've lived in my whole life. It's like a giant hole in the ground was elevated and that's where a whole bunch of dragons decided to settle. Where I've lived for my whole life, the place where my parents raised me, where they died.

The Night Furies all were killed in their own homes. By the alphas of the nests. They decided one morning to kill every Night Fury in their sight. And there were a lot of Night Furies, including my parents. Every last Night Fury in a nest was killed, including my parents. But I was out hunting for my Mom. She asked me that morning to bring her a few big, juicy salmons. She said she would quick cook them and then we would split it, I'd get the biggest one. She always gave me the bigger one. My Dad was bigger, so he got his own salmon. My mom would make him get them himself. He would always complain as a joke, but then he'd go hunt with me and help me find a good place to fish. My Dad loved me too, he worked as hard as he could to appease the alpha with our family. He'd always make our daily minimum and then stop hunting for the alpha and hunt for us. He'd even play games with me, sometimes. I usually won because they were athletic games and he was getting older. My mom would tell me about her life, and she showed me how to cook meat. Humans were right, meat is much better cooked.

My family was small, but it was tight-knit. My parents loved each other as much as they loved me. And when they passed, I knew how to hunt and fend for myself, so I had to survive on my own. I was the one Night Fury at our nest, at _any_ nest to survive. And I wasn't killed because I was a bit of a hybrid. And absent on killing morning. My dad is a bit pink, some other dragon, so I'm a bit pink dragon as well. It's on my left paw, and I lick it every morning before I go to bed to remember my parents, who loved me so much. I don't know what else I am, but I like it, because if you don't see the underside of my paw, I just look like a pure bred Night Fury. It's a nice camouflage.

The sneaking around isn't so bad, I have to make it from my little cave in the wall to the opening. Then I have to fly over the lip. Then I'm a free dragon, to do whatever I want to. I could go to another nest, or I could reside in a nice cave somewhere. That sounds nice, but I know what I am really leaving for.

To find another one, any other one. To find _someone_. They say it's impossible. Looks like I have my work cut out for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Now what?

Flying out of that hell hole was a cinch. There is almost nothing beyond my land except the mainland and forests, so I have to fly for half a day to actually get to land that I don't know. It's weird being here.

I don't know what to do here, so I quick eat a deer that was passing by. It was old, and I gave it a special ceremony before it died, where it told me that its noble meat would sustain me. And I thanked it gratefully and finally killed it. I also said "Godspeed to heaven." Before it died. Yes, I believe in a better place after this one, and I call it heaven. It died and made its way safely on the star ladder that leads to heaven. I believe in that, too.

Why did I have to tell you about my last meal? Because it was my first real meal. At the nest, we never killed meat and gave it the ceremony. It was always just "some food", not "noble meat". I needed noble meat, and it tasted like my first meal. So I decided that every animal I killed needed this ceremony, so it wasn't a killing anymore, but a calm separation of body and spirit. At this ceremony, I'd honor every noble animal that I caught to eat and give it my respect before I finally ate it. And the animal would be honored. It felt as if for the first time in my life, I was caring for something other than myself. I was part of some other animal's life. Mattering in the life of someone other than myself. And Night Furies.

I continued on for the rest of the day safely, and found a small hole to hide in that night. I had trouble falling asleep, because dragons are nocturnal, but I fell asleep eventually. I woke up to find a small terror trying to burn me awake. I wave my paw at it and hiss, and it chickens away. HA! That's the way of a Night Fury, the true dragon master!

And when I say dragon master, I mean dragon master. At the top of the food chain. Above the alpha, or at least the Night Fury should be at the top. Because the Night Furies have special powers, they made everyone weary of them. They could challenge alphas and win. They were more powerful and deserving of a throne than an alpha, who was just there to ride on everyone else's tail. That was proved in a fight before the killing morning. I'm pretty sure that's what caused the killing morning. The alphas wanted to be the best, so the Night Furies had to be eliminated from the equation. Why wasn't I killed? Not a pure bred Night Fury. No powers. Just another worker bee.

So, my pink paw does mean something. I can't win against an alpha, as my ancestors could. Before some pink dragon came into the mix. Stupid pink dragon.

I fly out of the hole to a nearby large rock form. It is huge, and unusual. I've never seen such large rocks, I'm used to long forests and the occasional human traveler. Not large, rocky landscapes with small islands everywhere. It's new. I think I'm nearing the ocean. I don't know what I'll do after I hit the ocean. Fly across it, maybe? Scour the coastline for other Night Furies? I have no plan, no idea, and I'm free.

I can do anything I want, I have no schedule, no life planned out for me. No expectations from anyone else, I'm free. For as long as I want! I can do anything I want, wake up in the morning! Cook fish! Whatever! It doesn't matter, as long as I am free of an alpha, I'm free of my duties. The word "freedom" rings through my brain and I can't help but express my excitement.

"EEEEEEIIIIIOOOW!" I shoot a fireball up above me, and it quickly burns out. I shoot up a few more just to watch them burn out, and then I shoot one in front of me. I fly into it and its heat, which covers me in a perishable blanket that gets caught under my scales. I love that feeling. I fly down and into the water below me.

I flail around in it for a little, and I lick my pink spot. I feel special, and I only wish my family were here and free with me, with no duties. They always told me that they'd play and have fun if they ever were free of their duties at the nest. I decided I'd go with them if that ever happened. So here I am. Doing whatever fun things I wish, for fun and myself and my family. The freedom drives me to do the impossible. But I don't really know what that is. I make another happy noise to release my excitement. "ARGH ARGH ARGH UGGGH!" I smile in my own way.

I hear voices of people nearby, and I realize that its daytime now, and humans are around. I quickly get up and fly to the giant rock figure I saw earlier. I quickly scour its surface and find a cave. I squeeze into it and make no noise. The voices fade into oblivion as I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to sleep here!

I wake up with a crick in my neck. It hurts! I can't turn my head the right way to fix it. The crick, I mean. I climb out of the hole, and it's nighttime. I look to the sky, if there is a nest of dragons nearby, dragons from it should be active. I don't see anything.

I fly down to where I was playing in the water before, and I see the village where the people who came near me must have been from. It has a huge carving on a mountain behind it of some guy who must be popular. The herds of occasionally moving sheep are outside, unprotected from any dragons that could be passing by. The houses are fairly close together, and they all have different architectures. Like they were all built at different times. Why is that?

I land on a path well used by humans to see if there actually are any people there. That's when I hear the loud snores. A few from people, but there's one distinct snore that I've only heard from one place before.

The snores are loud and cranky, and they sound congested. They aren't from a resting human. Or a sleeping sheep. Or a slumbering Gronckle. Or a snoozing Zippleback. Or a Terror catching a few "Z's". Or a sleeping alpha, that's much louder. Or any other dragon.

Except my own kind dragons. My dad used to snore that way. It's perfectly even, and has a gruff-ness to it. It is unique to Night Furies. I know it. Can there be another one? Here?

I fly up high, and scour the town with my eyes to see if there's another one. But I later realize that I only would see the dragon if it blew blue fire. (There's a tongue twister for you.) We are completely black to blend in. Stupid camouflage.

There is no way I'll be able to see the Night Fury until daytime, if it even decides to stay around. But would the Night Fury be here tomorrow night? I can't take the chance that it won't. I have to meet him, or her, tonight. Another Night Fury, somewhere.

I decide that walking the streets is my best bet at finding her. I wonder if she (or he) feels alone, too. And how old will she be? I hope around 20, like me. I hope she's in the prime of her life like me, so we can be best friends and we'll be able to keep up with one another. I'm really hoping for a girl. Someone with whom I can connect.

I follow my ears, and I get closer to the sound. (I am running out of time, the sky is starting to turn pink with warnings of the sunrise.) I finally come to a roof near the center of town, and I marvel at what I find on the roof.

A sleeping Night Fury, in his own little nest. Looks I'm not getting a girlfriend. A boy. A _boy._ Looks like I'm going to have a new guy friend soon. If he's not a _pet._


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, what?

I consider my choices. I could wake the attractive 20-year-old Night Fury lying down, asleep in front of me. Or I could leave him alone and look for another Night Fury that I might never even find. Gee, what should I pick?

I fly up to the roof and make my way to his head. I make sure that I am looking directly in his eyes when he wakes up, and I gently nudge him. Nothing. I shall try AGAIN! This time, his eyes start to flutter a bit. They open, revealing a curious pair of green eyes. He then gets up, and realizes what I am.

"Who are you?" He demands, with a low, angry voice. His eyes aren't quite as curious as they are furious and confused.

"I am a Night Fury. Well, almost." I hold up my paw and he jumps a little way away from me.

"You're a Night Fury." He says, like it's a confusing concept.

"A… a Night Fury! Another one! I knew I wasn't alone! Another one!" He starts to show his appreciation through nestling my neck, and he starts to laugh a little.

"Are there others? Are there more? Or is it just you?" He gets excited and a little jumpy. I can't help but smile a little and shake my head.

"No, it's just me. But I'm so excited to meet you!" My smile widens and his stays the same.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" He screams and stands up on his hind legs.

"What is your name?" He asks me. What's a name?

"What's a name?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head.

"Oh, I forgot. Are you from a nest?" I nod.

"Ohh, then I'll explain. A name is something to call you by, it's sort of a sign of recognition. Names are fun. I'm Toothless. Do you want a name?" He comes back down to my level, and I don't know what to do.

"I don't know. You can call me… Pink." I look at my paw, and Toothless kind of laughs.

"You certainly follow Hiccup's naming suite. Oh! You have to meet Hiccup, my best friend. He's the best. Come on!" What? We're going to meet some random dragon, of which I have no idea what to expect?

/

He flies out way ahead of me, and gets to the house before I do. I struggle to get there quickly, trying not to crash into any of the buildings on the way.

I catch my breath as I fly in the window he has, and I am mad. There's a human here. Awake. I growl.

The male human sticks his hand in my face. It smells like he slobbered all over it. Ew. I flinch back, but who wouldn't? He doesn't push me any further.

"This is Hiccup, my friend." Toothless smiles a little.

"Wow Bud, look who you found! Where did you find him?" Hiccup is much smaller than any dragon I've ever seen. I don't know what to do. And I'm a guy, great.

I growl some more, I don't like this guy. He also doesn't get it.

"It's a _she_!" Toothless tries to tell Hiccup. Hiccup doesn't understand. This guy's an idiot.

"Umm, I think I have to go now. I don't do well with people." I tell Toothless that I'm leaving the town and he stops me.

"No. He is not any person. He is a good guy, with the heart and soul of a dragon. This is a town of good people. They are our friends here, and love us. They _feed_ us." Toothless coaxes. I'm still not sure.

"You want to see it?" Toothless wiggles the skin above his eye. I'm now interested in seeing the town.

"Yes, I would like to see this town of good people." I say resolutely.

"Come on then!" Toothless bursts out of the small room in Hiccup's house and drags my tail with him. I'm lagging behind, my head hitting on everything as he zooms like lightning out of the house. I've never gone so fast in my life.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

I look in front of me. There's a house that we're going to crash into sometime. I'm not worried.

"AHHHHHHH!" My high, shrill voice attracts the attention of a group of dragons. They laugh. We alight down after taking a left to avoid the house. They prod over.

"Hey guys, look what the cat dragged in." This Monstrous Nightmare laughs at my arrival. Toothless helps me up, and shows me his friends.

"This is Hookfang, the rude one." Toothless points to the Nightmare. It smiles triumphantly, as if to say, _yes, I am the rude one. Aren't I? _All I can think is how stupid he must be. I can't decide between rock and a blade of grass. Which one is as stupid as this Nightmare? I'm leaning towards choosing the rock.

"This is Barf and Belch, the twins who fight." He points to a Zippleback, and they smile at me.

"Hey, you're a Night Fury!" One of them realizes. I act surprised. Are you sure? I wasn't sure I was a Night Fury. Last time I checked, I was a Terrible Terror.

"This is Meatlug, the smart one." Toothless nods to a muscular Gronckle, and she smiles at me.

"How long have you been here? You're the only other Night Fury this town has ever seen! How old are you? Why are you still alive?" She has a bunch more questions, but with a flick of the tail, Toothless stops her from continuing.

"And this is Stormfly, the tough one." Toothless smiles extra big when he gets to her. I can tell that they are great friends. They do a little dance together, and the other dragons laugh and mock them. The two dragons smile after they conk heads, they don't care.

"Guys, this is Pink. For now." He turns back to me, as if to ask me to make a speech about how good it is to be here. I can barely manage with my response.

"Uh, hi?" I ask quietly with the expectant dragons surrounding me. A mixed roar starts, and ends with a puff of fire. I don't really know these dragons, so I don't know what to do. I just know that Toothless wants me to like these dragons. And for him, I will.

"So, guys, we eventually need to find a permanent name for her, she doesn't really know what name she wants. So, we'll have to find a good one." Toothless tells them. I feel embarrassed, like they all just heard my life story.

Toothless pulls Stormfly and I aside and talks to me first. "This is Stormfly, she's my best friend. She is Hiccup's friend's dragon. We are together all the time." The Deadly Nadder girl dragon. She cocks her head at me.

"Welcome to Berk, Pink. I hope we'll get to be best friends." I feel terrible that I can't read her expression. I wish I could. I hope she's smiling.

"So, do you want to come with us? We're touring Berk today. And maybe finding Pink a real name." Toothless nudges my side as he speaks to Stormfly.

"Nah, I'm good. Astrid's got to do some obscure job that she needs me for today. I keep telling her not to take those." Stormfly grunts a little, a laugh? I still can't read her.

"See you love-dragons around!" Stormfly flies off with that, and Toothless looks up at me, his scales a bit red.

"Sorry, I guess she got the wrong idea. Astrid, Stormfly's best friend, is Hiccup's fiancé. They're engaged." Toothless explains to me. These humans have weird sayings.

"What's engaged?" I ask. We never had engaged dragons. What are they, cousins or something?

"It's when two people were dating, which is really courting, and decide to get married, or become mates. But they don't get married, or become mates, right away. So the time when they are planning to get married but aren't married yet is when they are called engaged. I know, weird concept." Toothless is really patient with me. I know almost nothing about this place, and he calmly explains it all.

"That's interesting. Do dragons around here do that?" I ask him.

"No, we still have the traditional system, going to the mating island at mating season and everything." We're both quiet for a moment.

"It's great to meet a whole Night Fury." He smiles and blinks one eye at me. I'm confused. I'm a mix. Is my name misleading?

"What does that mean? I'm a mix." I say simply. He laughs a little.

"Yes, you are. But I lost a tailfin to Hiccup. So I don't have everything. But you're a _whole_ Night Fury." He waits for me to laugh after I find his joke hilarious. I don't. It actually sounds quite tragic.

"Oh. Okay. How did you lose a tailfin to your best friend?" I'm bad with knowing what to say and the time, so I normally give up on trying to.

"Well, we became friends because of this, so bear with me. I was attacking Berk, and then he shot me down in this net. The net cut my tailfin off. He had to make me something called a "prosthetic" tailfin. It's a fake one. I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner." Toothless is really funny, but I don't get his sense of humor. He shakes his fake tailfin, which is covered in gears. He flies around to show me how it changes to help him fly, and I stare in disbelief.

Is it funny that his best friend permanently maimed him? Not to me.

I don't know if I'll ever understand Berk. Will I ever fit in?


	6. Chapter 6: Out on the town

He circles me.

"Okay. You want to go to one of my favorite places now?" He looks at me with curiosity. Like I'm going to say _"No, I don't want to see your eyeballs bulge out of their sockets until they can't go any farther!"_

"Of course." I nod my head. It was a mistake. He bites my tail, and I scream.

I'm dragged off the ground and into a little Viking house... I think.

"Ah, what's this you have now, Toothless? A lady friend, do we!?" A Scottish guy says this through such an accent that I'm not sure this is what he said.

Toothless nods vigorously, and tries to tell him what happened.

"Well, she found me last night on the roof. Then she woke me up, and we've been running around Berk since. I wanted to show her your forge, Gobber." Toothless finishes, and the guy starts talking again.

"Well, I guess you want her to see the forge, eh?" Are these people so stupid that they cannot understand dragons, yet they can still, _somehow, _be the best of friends?

Toothless rolls his eyes at this comment. I can tell what he's thinking _'No! I didn't just say that!'_

The guy smiles a little. "Eh, fine. Taking it that's what you said. Like I can understand dragon babble! Fine, what do ye want to see?"

"I don't know. How about that stone wheel thing?" Toothless asks, and nods toward what I'd could only imagine to be what he's referring to.

"Ah. Ye old grindstone, ye there's a good place to start! Then I'll show you my assorted hand prosthetics!" What in the world are _'assorted hand prosthetics'_? What is a '_hand_'?

"Well, ye see, the grindstone sharpens the weapons… not that we need them much anymore" I notice there's what looks to be a frown growing on his face on the mention of that there isn't a need for weapons, "It's a wheel, and you turn it with this thing." He pulls a lever-like handle.

"Crank and sharpen!" He shows us an example as sharpens a long, sharp knife. Why would someone need such a large knife if not to kill dragons?

"What's that for?" I gesture to the long knife, and Toothless explains, again.

"That's a _sword_. It's used for hunting. And fighting. You know, Viking stuff." Toothless smiles. I have a realization about this village.

"People fight here? Why? Fighting is mean and terrible and wrong. It ruins _lives_." This subject hits a bit close to home for me.

"For fun. Like a game. It doesn't actually hurt anybody! What do you think, these guys are stupid?" Toothless laughs a little, and when I don't contradict his statement, he turns around.

Then out of who knows where, he yells, "THE PEOPLE HERE ARE NOT STUPID!" at me with such fierce anger, it scares the blue fire out of me. I act on instinct.

I start spreading my wings, but he quickly jumps up to me and says, "Sorry, but that's sort of a soft spot for me. They've been my only family since killing morning."

I stop to remember my own family, my mom and dad. Then I remember their death. I quickly murmur a "sorry".

I can feel the wet, heavy tears welling up as I remember my mom and dad. He will not see me cry. He _will not _see me cry. I had to go. I had to leave. I had to hide. I do the only thing I know how to do.

I fly away.

-2 hours later-

I find a nice cove far from the village. I sit near a pond, with little fish flitting around inside it. "Hey? Pink?"

I nearly jump out of my scales as the soothing voice from behind me makes itself apparent. I turn around and start to snarl defensively. It's Toothless, so I feel like I can ease down a little. Maybe, if it's a soothing voice.

"This is where it all began, you know?"

I try to find my voice but only end up spitting out some saliva. Now my throat is even drier than before. Toothless shows his gums and curves his mouth into what seems to resemble a human smile. It looks so goofy, it fits his personality perfectly.

"This is where I met Hiccup." His goofy person smile fades to a bit more mischievous dragon smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Backstory time

"He freed me near here, and I almost killed him then and there. He cut the ropes of the net I was tangled in, and showed me that he cared. About my life. He cut my ropes, and I roared up his face. Then I flew in here, and I was stuck here for about a day until he came back for me. When he came back, he brought a little book. And he didn't come down and talk to me. He thought he was so slick, like I couldn't see him drawing me, with my missing tailfin. Like I was incompetent and didn't have a sense of smell that's a million times better than his." Toothless laughs a little, I suppose to show how relaxed he was. It made me relax a little. Emphasis on _little_.

"I tried and tried to get out of this stupid alcove in the woods. I didn't succeed. He did for me, later. The day after that, he went in there with me. He brought a fish. I didn't trust him, or the fish. The fish looked fine, but I knew Hiccup had some sort of weapon on him, being a Viking. He showed me the knife that I knew was hidden somewhere, and dropped it on the ground. He kicked it away. At that moment, I thought, _man this guy's stupid._ But then I realized, he's unarmed. Then I was fine, completely comfortable with him. So I took the fish. That's when he realized I had retractable teeth, hence the name 'Toothless'. I approached him again, to give him the other half of the fish. He thought I wanted more. He sat down next to a rock where he thought I'd cornered him, ready to swallow him whole. Then I gave him the fish, expecting him to graciously eat it. HA! Was I wrong!" He laughs loudly, and it's big and full. It takes him a few seconds to get back to his story.

"He took a bite of it and didn't swallow. He tried to show me how good it was, and tried to give me the fish back. I told him to go on eating it. He hated it, but he swallowed the whole darned bite and almost puked it back up! I licked my lips, and he smiled. That's where I learned to do this," He shows me his goofy human smile. And I giggle a little. His sense of humor is not always confusing.

"Then of course, he screwed it up and tried to touch me. He held out his hand, and I knew what he wanted. I refused. This human had no right to touch me. So I snarled and ran away from him. I heated up some ground and tried to take a nap. Then I found Hiccup sitting right next to me. But not too close. I covered up my face with my one tailfin. When I lifted it, Hiccup was much closer and trying to touch me again. He tried to cover it up, but it was obvious he wanted to be friends. I didn't know if that was what I wanted. I just knew that I couldn't fly, and he gave me a free meal. I walked away and took a nap like a bat, hanging upside down on a tree branch. And I woke up at dusk, to still see this annoying human was still in my territory. I walked over to him, and found him drawing me with a stick in the dirt. I thought, _I could do that. Why not?_ So I grabbed a tree out of the ground and started. I had fun. It was a beautiful mess of lines, and Hiccup was in the middle. He didn't know what to do with himself. He stood up and tried to walk out. Then he stepped on my beautiful masterpiece. So I snarled at him." He demonstrates the snarl, and I wait for the story to continue. "He continued to see how I reacted if he stepped on my masterpiece, and I got mad every time he stepped on a line. Then he realized he had to just step on the untouched ground to get out of my mess of a drawing. He did so, and almost ran into me." He laughs for the last time, and then he gets very serious.

"He turned around to look at me, and I sat there, looking as innocent as I was. He tried to touch me one last time, and I still snarled at him. He looked away, and put his hand out. Its fingers were curled, but they were so innocent and gentle. I decided quickly, and I touched my nose to his hand. His fingers were soft and limp, like a baby bird, blind and unable. My nose sat on his hand for a second, and then he turned back. I opened my eyes and realized that I was becoming too attached to this human. This lower-class species of whom I'd vowed never to associate with. I turned away, frightened at what I'd just started. And so the story goes on to this day." I stare in disbelief.

He never wanted a human. He never wanted his best friend. He never meant to lose a tailfin. The end looked near.

But he's fine now. He's happy. He's with me, another Night Fury.

Will my story end the same way as his? I _meant _to leave my nest. I _meant _to find a Night Fury. He had no hope, and I have a bunch. I have a feeling my story is going to end the opposite as his. I have hope though, I guess.

I'm really bad at finding hope.


	8. Chapter 8: Oh really, Toothless?

"I… I didn't know." I'm taken aback.

"I know." Toothless smiles his goofy smile again.

"It's fine. But… usually when someone else opens up, you usually are supposed to open up as well. Aren't you going to tell me your story?" He questions me.

"It's not really anything gravity-defying like yours. It's not much to hear." I look at the ground.

We lie side by side on the cove in the forest, silent. After a minute or so, I look up. His face is right in front of mine, waiting expectantly. It's not creepy or nosy, it's just… comforting. It's a new sensation, to have someone who cares about me and my well-being. My parents have been away for so long that I can't remember being cared for. I was just alone, I never thought if that could damage a person.

"Well...okay. I lost my parents on killing morning and I've been living alone ever since. I was the only survivor of killing morning at my nest, and I wasn't killed because I'm a hybrid. I have no friends and no family. My life was boring, so I left to find someone who understood my problems. I found my way here and found you. That's all that's significantly happened in my life." I hang my head in shame after I say this. I just summed up my existence in under 10 sentences. This makes me wish I could've done more with my life. But I realize that this is what I'm doing with my life, I found another Night Fury. And I did a good job, too.

Toothless shakes his head. "You don't credit yourself enough. You escaped the alpha. You carried on with your life after your parents successfully found another Night Fury. What I've done with my life isn't as brave as yours. I just trusted a guy who gave me some fish. He did the rest, making friends and all. Don't short count yourself, you're much better than that." His bright green eyes stare intensly into mine. I can't help but stare back in fascination. He's so intelligent, he's unbelievably full of emotion. I can see it in the lines of his eyes: courage, despair, intelligence, compassion, and understanding. I realize after a while, he is so full of life, I can't bear to look at him with my eyes all the way open.

"What? What's wrong, Pink?" I can feel his stare harden on my back. I shiver a little.

"You're too… alive. You are so eager to get something out of life. I'm barely getting by in life." I say. I resort to my habit of looking at the ground.

"You need to stop looking at that ground when there are people staring at your beautiful face." I look up at that comment.

"Okay. I can do that." I sigh. "I think I'm ready to return to society."

"Oh? Already? You're a wild one. Okay. Do you want to walk back to town with me?"

"Of course. I need someone to boost my self esteem." Did I mention my low self esteem? On a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being the most confident, it is around two on a good day.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" He asks me honestly. I think for a minute.

"Are you attracted to Stormfly?" I ask Toothless. He stops for a minute, and looks to me. I turn to him.

"What? It was an honest question. I wouldn't judge you as a dragon if you did. I was just wondering."

"No!" He gargles a little when he laughs.

"We're just friends. Hiccup and Astrid are always around each other, so Stormfly and I get a lot of "quality time". But she's my best friend, most definitely. She just… understands me more than anyone else can. Not including you, of course." He smiles a little and nudges my side. I tense up a little, but then I relax. I can't seem to remember that dragon contact is a sign of affection in a friendly way towards the other dragon.

"Hey, would you hate me if I flew back to the village?"

"Like, a race?" Toothless' spirit seems to drop a little.

"No, not a race. Because I'd bring you with me!" I grab Toothless' tail and run. I finally lift off the ground and Toothless starts roaring happily.

"Whoooo!" He tries to move around a little as he screeches with delight.

"This is amazing!" He whoops around a little and I can feel him moving.

"Shhtoppp mmoooving Foof-weffff!" I meant to yell: "Stop moving Toothless!" back to him without dropping him. That drop wouldn't be traumatizing _at all_.

"This is amazing!" He smiles and screams about how happy he is for a few minutes until he tires himself out.

-10 minutes later-

We get back to the village, goofing off and poking each other.

"POKE!" Toothless yells as he pokes my back and runs away from me.

"Hey!" I say, and look for him. He goes off and hides somewhere, and I know nothing of the layout of Berk.

"Toothless? Where are you?" I wander around on foot for a little bit, and then I decide to take to the sky. After I take off, I realize that it is about noon, and the day seems like it still isn't awake yet.

There is a thin layer of mist, hanging just above the village. I fly through it because I can't fly above or below it, I won't be able to see.

I spot Toothless a few mins after that, he was hiding up against the side of the place where we were before, the forge I think it was called?

I decide that I'll mess with him a little. So I'll sneak up on him and poke him, then I'll fly back to the center of town. I smile a little to myself. He's going to get it so bad!


	9. Chapter 9: The danger of Poking fights

**I know I haven't written in a while, so here's a few good chapters! If you want to make a suggestion or anything or talk to me, please don't be afraid to PM me. I don't bite. Okay, correction, I rarely bite. And, I'd like to thank Bigs2013 for proof reading this and whatnot, as always. Thanks! Enjoy!**

"BOO!" I ascend from the sky and jump on him. Before I landed, there was a girly dragon screech.

"AHHHH!" He tries to move out of the way, but I land on him. We get up and shake ourselves off, and I think of a new game.

"Poke! No pokes back." I tap him gently with my paw. He cocks his head, confused.

"What does 'no pokes back' even mean?" He asks. I roll my eyes. That wasn't self explanatory?

"It means you aren't allowed to poke me back, silly." I poke him again.

"What right does 'no pokes back' give you to poke me again?" He asks exasperatedly.

"None. Its just fun to poke you." I giggle a little. He play-growls and runs after me.

-10 minutes later-

"Okay, okay! Enough! No more pokes!" Toothless steps off my front paws and lets me stand. He poke-attacked me after he caught me. After I provoked his poking rage.

"You're heavier than you look." I tell him. His one paw holding both my paws back while he was attacking me actually hurt my paws a little.

"You are, too." He says, and we laugh a little. We sit down and look at each other, just blank stares. His mouth curves into a goofy human smile, but it seems serious.

"You're a beautiful flier, you know that?" Toothless says to me, no prompting required.

"Really? I usually feel a bit awkward up there, like I don't belong. I suppose I felt better that flight." I say truthfully. I'm not the best flier, after all, I've crashed into many a tree.

"You looked like the mist was guiding you to me, and it was actually pretty amazing. It made you look like you were flying on mist. Like a mist flier." Toothless smiled dreamily, like the thought of me flying at him at top speed was appealing.

"So do I have a name now?" I ask simply.

"What?" He asks, not understanding where I'm coming from.

"Mist Flier, like a name. Would that be a good name?" I ask Toothless. I've never really been named before, and I wasn't sure if this was it.

"That'd be a ridiculous name." Toothless voiced his opinion about my name proposal.

"Says the dragon named Toothless."

"Hey, that's personal. Besides, your name needs to apply to two points in time. Like Toothless. Hiccup first saw me first with teeth, and then without. That's two instances." He counts on his paw. I roll my eyes.

"What a great reason not to name me. Anyway, shouldn't we go see your friends or something?"

"Its about 2 hours after noon, most of them are probably in flight sessions by now." He says matter-of-factly.

"Flight whats?" I ask.

"Flight sessions. They are basically times when you go riding to help improve your skill with your rider. Its a great bonding tool. Its really based on trust." A smile reveals itself on his mouth when he thinks of "flight sessions".

"Oh. Does everyone have a rider?" I ask curiously. I don't have a rider. What if I stay on Berk, and I'm the only dragon who doesn't have a rider? I don't want much attention drawn to myself.

"No. There are a few dragons who simply never find their rider. There is a special bond between a dragon and their rider. Your rider is like your best friend, and you'd do anything for them. They are family, even if not by blood. You both love and take care of each other. Its the most amazing thing, to have a rider." He must be thinking of his rider, Hiccup I'm guessing. It does sound nice to find a rider. More than nice, though. I want a rider, I want a family.

That's what I want now. I want a family. It feels good to be certain of my new goal. I guess that was my plan all along, and I never knew it. I always have wanted a family.


	10. Chapter 10: My riding dilemma

"Do you mind if I go? I'm sorry, I'm missing flight sessions today. Meet me in the center of town in 3 hours?" Toothless asked me. My face feels like falling.

"3 hours?" I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

"3 hours." He stated.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I say, showing as little emotion as possible.

"'K bye!" He whips around and runs like the wind towards town. I turn towards the forest.

"Okay. Bye." I start walking towards the cove, the only place I know to go in this forest.

I'm almost there when I hear a rustling in the bushes. I'm not nervous, so I sit down and wait for whatever it is to come out. I mean, I'm a Night Fury, what's going to eat _me?_

A human girl walks out of the bush and mutters angrily at something. "Gods forsaken, stupid, jerk-off, mentally insane… Oh, hi Toothless." Her feet are wrapped in many animals skins of which I don't want to think about, and they stumble over each other. Her skirt of snakeskin covers her legs, which are tightly wrapped in some other animal skin. The shirt she wears is loose over her well sculpted body. Most of her face is covered by loose, curly brown locks of hair, while the rest of her hair is in a sloppy braid over her shoulder. Her face is stern, and I can see a few small scars on it. Her eyes blaze a dark, dark brown, and they show her obvious anger. I consider running away from her for a few moments, but I realize that she is in too much distress to hurt me. Plus, she thinks I'm Toothless, and on Berk, nobody kills dragons. So I'm probably in the clear.

I roll my eyes at being called Toothless, and I hold up my tail. She notices.

"You're not Toothless, are you?" She asks, almost like she doesn't care.

I shake my head. I then cock my head to show I'm confused. This human doesn't seem too excited to see me, but more like she needs a friend. And I figure, why not be one?

"Are you wondering why I'm so upset? Well, I'll tell you." She wipes her nose. "My jerk of a boyfriend told me that his dragon was more important to him than me. He gave it to me straight and said after that "You're just too clingy, Gwen. Crooked-eye and I need some time alone together. You don't understand because you don't have a dragon." Well you know what, Bryce? I don't need a dragon to be a good person!" She is very fired up, so I place her hand on my head for her to pet me. Her hand pets me absent-mindedly. A small, forced smile forms on her mouth after a few pets.

"Thanks for the comfort. I just needed to get away from Berk. So I came out here in the forest. And I thought I'd end up alone, throwing large logs at other large logs. But here I find you, the only other Night Fury we know about. I have a weird question for you. Can I ask it?" Do I have the capability to _say _no? I want to hear her question though, so I nod my head.

"Are you a boy? Because, like, I'm creepy and I want to know if I'm complaining to a boy about girl problems." I shake my head.

"You're a girl?" I nod my head. She sighs with relief.

"Good. I was worried that I wasn't talking to a girl. Can I go on? What am I saying? You don't have to listen." I shake my head, trying to show that I want her to say more. Even if I'm fairly sure that this situation is going to result in tears. I want to hear more because I've heard about these breakup situations, and they sound hard. I was watching a girl dragon go through it once, it included a lot of tears. I want to help if I can, even though I'm not really sure how. Being alone for most of your life doesn't exactly get a male dragon to date you, let alone breakup with you so you can experience the breakup.

"So… have you ever had a boyfriend?" I shake my head.

"Well let me tell you...don't get one. They're jerks." She says, wiping her tear-stained face.

"Sit down and stay awhile. I'll tell you how annoying guys can be." She pats the area next to her. I was supposed to sit with her? Really?


	11. Chapter 11: New connections

"And that's why guys are terrible! Especially if they have a dragon…" She breaks down into sobs and I nestle even closer to her. She definitely needs a friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about this," She gestures to her tears. "I know nothing about you. Lets start. What's your name?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Come on! You have to have a name." She sniffs up her tears to smile at me. I shake my head.

"Do you want one?" I shake my head no for a third time. I'm going to get a name, I know, but I never expected one from her. In fact, I don't want one from her. I want one from a dragon. That is selfish of me, I know. But I want a name from...a dragon. Thats all.

"Okay then. Stay nameless for all I care. I'm Gwen." She pats my head. I stand up.

"I like you, Gwen. And I don't like many humans." I try to do a Toothless smile at her, but it feels too weird. So I'm going to settle for a dragon smile.

"That doesn't work too good for you, huh?" Gwen giggles a little after she says this. I dragon-smile.

"No. I suppose it's a Toothless thing." I join the giggling, but my giggle is more of a chortle.

"Oh my gods, look at the time. Its going to be dark soon. We should get back to Berk if we don't want to be stuck out here." A curly lock of her hair falls over her face when she looks to the sky.

"No problem." I say, and I stand up. I think for a moment, and I feel the need to make true friends with this girl. Gwen was a good person, and she needs a real, true friend now. And from what I've heard, she no longer had any real friends, due to her highly disliked boyfriend. So I do what I've been afraid of ever since Toothless mentioned it. I spread my wings and bend down.

"You want me...to ride... you?" Gwen asks me, her voice shakes and trembles.

"Yes. You won't fall. I promise." My voice shakes as well, but she doesn't notice because she's a human.

"But...the only person who can ride a dragon is...their rider…" She trails off, and she wipes a runaway tear from her face.

"I…know. I know." I say. I like this girl. We both needed someone, and we were ideally a match. She was my match.

"Are you asking me to be your rider? Because if its out of pity, I'm not accepting." She crosses her arms. I roll my eyes.

"No, I'm not asking you out of pity. I need a friend, too. And you need a friend. So be glad you're getting one." I mumble the last part even though she can't understand me.

"Okay. I get it. We need each other. Are you new around here?"

"Yes." I nod my head and feel the need to tell part of my story. "And I've been alone for a long time. And I need to fit in here. So, what do you say?" I look into her eyes. A true smile forms on her face.

"I'll do it. And not out of pity." She walks over to me, and puts both hands on my back. She swings a leg over my back and sits on my back.

"Now what?" She asks. I struggle to stand up, she's heavier than I had expected, and I have to adjust to the new weight.

"I have no idea. Um, I'll take off. Hold on." I say. I look back at her, her eyes are filled with excitement and fear, but the fear suits her. It looks like she woke up from a nap, bright eyed and with plenty of energy. The fear woke her up, like she had never been awake before.

"I'm just going to hold on for now, so you can take off." She tightens her grip with her legs, and she squeezes my ribcage a little harder and adjusts her weight. That's when I realize I'm going to have to make a running jump to take off. This was going to be interesting.

"Are we going…." She starts to say, but I cut her off by starting to run.

"Oh my gods, we're dead." She shuts her eyes as I start to lift off from the ground.

"Are we dead? I so told you if we're dead." She must've opened her eyes to find us still alive, because her grip starts to become looser and looser.

"So...we're flying. This...this is flying. This is amazing!" She shouts. I can feel her squirming around on my back, laughing and joking about flying. I fly steady for the rest of the time, but then we arrive at Berk. I hover in midair for a while until Gwen starts talking.

"Now its another hard part?" I nod my head. "Oh gods." She says.

I try to pinpoint the middle of town, and when I do, I'm going to attempt to land there. I see it, and I turn back to Gwen.

"You can take as much time as you need. Just try not to let me fall off." She says, and she pats my neck.

"I can try. But you have to promise not to scream." I look at her with a pleading look to show I want quiet.

"I can try and be quiet to let you concentrate, but I can't make any promises." She tells me. I groan.

I zoom into the center of town when I hear screaming coming from my back.

"Falling! Falling OFF!" I hear from Gwen. I slow down, and she get back on and holds on tighter.

"Okay, okay, you can go." She motions for me to continue, and I feel her lean forward on my back to hug my neck.

I beat my wings slower and slower, until I finally touch the ground of Berk. I stand normally until Gwen notices I've stopped flying.

"So that was flying? Hmm, we may have to try that again some time." She smiles at me, and pats my head. Thats when Toothless comes bounding up to me.


	12. Chapter 12: Who's she?

"Oh good! You're late too! I thought I'd be the late one…" Toothless trails off when he realizes Gwen standing next to me.

"Who's she?" He points to her with an unsure claw.

"My friend." I say simply, and hide a small smile. Its the truth though. She is my friend.

"Your friend who just rode you?" Toothless asks me slyly.

"Maybe." I squirm a little, knowing that he has a point.

"No way. You got a rider in the 3 hours I was away?" He asks me, his eyes starting to bulge.

"Maybe." I say in the same tone as before.

"PINK! That's amazing! It took Hiccup days to work up the courage to ride me." His eyes bulge even further as he stares at me with pure delight.

"Well, you find a rider faster when there isn't a war between dragons and humans." I say shyly.

"That's...this is… this is amazing. But... Gwen's your rider? I thought she hated dragons." Toothless cocks his head at me.

"Well, apparently not _me_ dragons." I say, secretly wondering why she likes me. Was it because I cared for her? Was it because I'm a Night Fury? There has to be some explanation to why she preferred me to other dragons.

"Hey…" Gwen taps my shoulder, and I turn back to her.

"I'm going to go now. I have to go eat dinner with my family. If you need me later, I'll probably be at home, which is down the path and to the left, or in the forest. I gotta go, bye!" She quickly scratches my head and scampers off to her house.

I turn back to Toothless. "So, how was your flight session?" I ask politely.

"Probably less interesting than yours. We didn't do much other than try to perfect this trick, but we haven't gotten to far. We crashed a lot because Hiccup was being annoying. But how was your first _ever _flight session?" Toothless almost squeals, he is so happy.

"I don't recall..." I say, trying to mess with him.

"How was the first time you had a _person _ride on your _back_ while _flying_?" He asks me more specifically. I smile mischievously.

"Oh, well in that case...Umm, it was...hard. It was kinda painful. I didn't really know what to do, and I had most control. It built trust though, I suppose." I say honestly.

"Do you want lessons?" He asks me excitedly. He must want to teach me how to ride with a person on my back.

"I doubt Gwen would agree to that." We laugh at this. Gwen likes to learn on her own, as shown with Mr. Jerk ex-boyfriend, and I'm certain she'd hate being taught to ride.

"Well… would _you _agree to that?" He asks me, his goofy smile not fading. I have to think for a second.

"I suppose." I say after a moment. I'd like to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. And I'd like to be more comfortable while riding.

"Well, I can teach you what I know about riding. It'd be fun. You could teach Gwen, too, if you wanted." He wiggles his eyebrow.

"That'd be nice." I say. He nudges me, and he leads me to a big building with other dragons coming from inside.

"Its dinner time." He smiles warmly at me. We force our way into the building, and its my eyes' turn to bulge.

"Dinner is served. FISH! Again!" He grins at the biggest pile of fish I've ever seen. I gape at the enormity of it, but soon join Toothless in the eating spree. _I haven't eaten like this in years,_ I think silently to myself as I slurp down another fish.


	13. Chapter 13: Boy?

**Hello! I've got plenty more where this came from! I should be uploading fairly often, I've got a couple more chapters that are almost ready for you all. Get ready!**

**Alright, here goes! This is the next chapter of _The Last One._**

We go back to the cove and relax. Its starting to become a familiar place, like home.

"So, do you want to sleep here, or would you like to go back and sleep with me at Hiccup's house?" Toothless asks me politely.

"Umm, what do you want me to do?" I ask him. I don't honestly know where I should sleep, I've never been anywhere but home before. So it'd be illogical for me to make that decision for myself.

"Well, I wouldn't mind just staying here with you, but I have a plan to wake Hiccup up at the crack of dawn every day, so I have to be at his house quite early to nag him." Toothless gives me a signature smile as he says this, and it's nice to see the smile.

"Would you like me to stay here to keep you company, and then I'll go?" He asks me, trying to come up with a solution that would accommodate both of us. I would go and sleep near him at Hiccup's house, but I'm not sure how welcome I am there and if the roof of his house can handle more than one Night Fury on it at a time.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I say quietly. He looks so mysterious in the moonlight, and I don't feel all that comfortable with a cute boy around while I'm trying to sleep.

_Boy? Is he really a… a… boy?_ I ask myself. He can't really be a _boy_ boy, right? No. No he can't. He's my friend, he is my species, he's my tour guide, he's... So maybe? No. No? I don't know.

So I'm indecisive if I like him or not. But yeah, I'll go with "no" for now. Because everything will fall apart if I do like him, so…

"It gets pretty cold at night, so you might want to heat up some ground for yourself." He suggests. I nod my head in thanks and proceed to start heating up a plasma blast. Since I'm a hybrid, it takes me a little while to make a plasma blast, or shot, or whatever you call it.

So, as I'm working very hard to build up enough heat to make a blast, I hear this: "Or we could snuggle."

I whip my head around at Toothless in complete confusion, and he bursts into laughter.

"Your… your… FACE!" He laughs so hard, and I realize that it was a joke. I took it too seriously.

"Well, I heard an odd phrase uttered when I was trying to concentrate. So I kinda freaked out when it was _you_ trying to mess with me." _Although I'm quite happy it wasn't anyone else,_ I think to myself. Like, how creepy would it be if it was some random dragon I didn't know?

"Well, sorry, I was trying to be a funny problem solver. I thought since it was taking you so long to build up a blast, I'd offer another option!" He laughs again and I turn my head towards the ground a little. I'd always dismissed the amount of time it took to make a blast as just a nuisance, and now it seems a bit embarrassing. I could work on that. There's always room for improvement.

"Here, I'm sorry." Toothless heats up a spot of ground just big enough for me to lay on, and I do.

"Thanks. Goodnight." I say. After my head hits the heated ground, I fall asleep.

"Rise and shine, we gotta get to town." I'm nudged my some other big dragon. I whine and turn over in an attempt to hide from the sunlight I've just noticed.

"Pink, wake UP! We have to get to TOWN! Hiccup's gonna poke you if you don't get up." He whines back at me. I don't care.

"Mhm, yeah. Let him do that." I say, waving my paw at him, and then proceed to put my paws over my eyes again. Hiccup's in town, he can't get anywhere near me.

"Okay. Poke her." I hear Toothless say. I feel a small poke on my side, from a human-sized finger.

My eyes fly open to find the human I'd seen yesterday there, staring at me.

"What do you want?" I growl at Hiccup. He quickly backs away from me and holds his hands up in surrender. I turn to Toothless to get a reason for my rude awakening.

"He wants to get to town to introduce the people to you so you don't get hurt. People are seriously freaked about Night Furies. I'm the only one they've ever seen." He explains coolly.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Otherwise they'd know how to act around them." I say sharply. I'm still tired and want to eat something.

"Yes, it does. But you need to be formally introduced to the people of Berk. You got any name preferences?" He asks me, but I want to be named by someone else.

"Not yet." I say honestly.

"Okay. You'll stay 'Pink' until we find a name for you. Follow us back to town." Toothless says, and Hiccup hops on his back.

"Lets go, Bud." He pats Toothless' side, and they quickly take off. I go up behind them and I manage to hear a bit of his and Hiccup's conversation.

"Is she like, antisocial or what?" Hiccup asks Toothless. Toothless nods his head 'yes' and I get offended. "I mean, I understand she doesn't like me because I'm a human, but do I get a chance?" He continues.

"I am not antisocial. And he does not get a chance." I say with dignity. Toothless giggles, and Hiccup must hear me because he turns back to look at me.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Hiccup asks me, and I roll my eyes.

"Wasn't too hard to do." I nod my head, and he looks like he feels bad.

"Well, sorry, but if you want to live here, you'll have to be formally introduced to Berk. Its important to me. And you'll have to come to the Academy." Hiccup tells me. I'm alarmed, what's the "Academy"? Will I be experimented on there? Tortured? _Killed? _I'm getting more and more anxious by the second.

"Pink, calm yourself! You'll be fine. The Academy is a school for riding. Quit your panting." Toothless calls back to me.

"Okay."

"You'll be fine, the town will love you." Toothless assures me. But I'm not sure. Will these people Vikings like me? Gwen liked me, Hiccup might like me, but would anyone else?


	14. Chapter 14: Come Back

**Told you I'd be BACK! Here I am. Here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

-3 hours later near the cove-

I stare at the ground, which I can barely see. I'm near the cove, but I can't quite find it. It's too foggy out.

"Pink! Pink! Where are you?" I hear a voice call after me, a human voice. Who is it now? I reluctantly reveal myself to the voice.

"Pink. There you are. I couldn't see you through the mist. You're like a mist runner." Hiccup, Toothless' rider walks up to me. Why is he here? I thought he didn't like me.

"Guess who lost their mind after you left?" He asks me, and tries to catch his breath.

"Hookfang?" I ask, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Ha ha, nice try. Toothless. He's… a bit crazy, when it comes to you. What happened?" Hiccup asks me. I am caught off guard, he can understand me. _He just understood me._

"No way you can understand me." I say, hoping he won't respond.

"You wanna bet?" Hiccup asks me, a goofy smile on his face.

"Not really." I admit, trying not to show how scared I am of him. "So that's how you understand Toothless?" I ask Hiccup, wanting to know more.

"I kind of picked up the language from dragons. So yes, I can understand you. Now what did you do to Toothless? Why are you hiding from him?" Hiccup stops smiling so goofily and reverts my attention back to his questions.

"He talked about me with you, right?" I confirm.

"Well, what do you expect? You're the biggest thing in his life right now. He just met you and he really likes you. He really misses having a friend who understands him. I mean, we're friends, but I'm a human, and you're a Night Fury." Hiccup explains. I'm the biggest thing in Toothless' life? He called me 'the biggest thing in his life'? _Me?_

"I'm a hybrid." I stare blankly.

"Don't give me that crap, Pink." Hiccup surprises me by cursing. "He just wants what is best for you."

"I know. I just… I want some stuff to stay between us, and not be passed on to you." I feel bad about saying that to him, but I don't want him to know everything about Toothless and I.  
"Okay. I'll remind him of that. Now can you please come back to town before Toothless loses his sanity all together?" Hiccup pleads.

"Yeah." I say, giving in because of how much I like Toothless.

"And are you sure you like the name "Pink"? It seems a little racist to me, no offense." Hiccup says, holding up his hands to show that he surrenders.

"I'm starting to get sick of it, too, actually." I realize.

"Want a new name? I think I know the perfect name." Hiccup smiles again, goofily.

"Oh really? Does it have significance?" I ask Hiccup. That's what I want in my name. Pink just reminds me of my pink patch of scales and my parents. But I want a name that's more significant and given to me by someone else. That's what will make it special.

"I think. You tackled Toothless while playing a game yesterday, right?" Hiccup asks me.

"Umm… I did, yes. Where is this going?" I ask, confused.

"You surprised him by going through the mist. I think we should call you "Mistrunner". It has a nice ring to it." Hiccup smiles at his own suggestion.

I think for a minute about the name. _Mistrunner,_ the name echoes in my head. I like it.

"I like it."

"Now, would you mind giving me a ride back to Berk, _Mistrunner?_" Hiccup smiles at me.

"Sure." I say.


	15. Chapter 15: Whatever that is

I walk into town instead of fly, and Hiccup dismounts.

"That was some ride." He says, smiling like a maniac. I wonder why he was okay with riding me, and didn't think of it as betraying Toothless. Maybe he's allowed to ride other dragons. Maybe. Maybe since it didn't mean anything, it was okay. Maybe.

"Pink?" Toothless immediately finds me. I whip my head around to see a disbelieving face with puppy eyes. I feel my heart soften. Hiccup must see us meet up and he leaves us alone.

"Not anymore." I respond to Toothless and smile weakly. His face contorts into more confusion than sadness.

"What do you mean?" He wonders, his eyes bulging out of his head. I can't stand how cute it is.

"My name is Mistrunner now." I shrug. Toothless thinks for a minute.

"Cool. I like it." He says at last. He likes it. He likes my name. I blush a little on the inside.

"Thanks" Is all I can manage.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I won't do it again." He assure me. He looks ashamed when he says this, and I quickly try to smooth it over.

"Thank you. And I forgive you. We're fine. Please don't look so sad, it'll make me sad." I look at him with concerned eyes, and his eyes seem to lose a glaze that they had earlier. I didn't notice it until now, and his face looks more like it did when I got here, maybe even happier.

"But I really am sorry. I never meant to make you mad." He apologizes still, even though I've forgiven him.

"Its okay. You didn't mean to. I get it. And you can tell Hiccup some things about me, but not the secrets. I wont tell Gwen anything about you." I say, remembering my promise.

"Eh, it's fine. Everyone on this island knows every secret I have, pretty much." He chuckles at this.

"We have a whole day left to hang out." I gesture to Berk. "You could finish giving me a tour."

"Of course." He smiles mischieviously. But his smile drops for a little bit, and he cocks his head and turns suddenly shy.

"So… do you want to, I don't know…." He trails off.

"Get flying lessons? I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I finish his sentence off.

"No, I meant... eat dinner with me?" He asks. I'm confused.

"Like last night?" I ask, smiling. We _did_ eat together last night.

"Yeah but this time… special." He whispers the last word like it's a precious fish that he wants to savor.

"How so?" I ask, my voice high and breathy. I didn't know my voice could sound that way.

"Like… like… like a date." He finally spits it out.

He wants to go on a date with me. A _date._ Okay, so I don't know what that is, but I think it means he likes me. I _think_.

"Yes." I say after a moment of trepidation.

"Really?" He asks, his eyes bulging.

"No, I'm toying with your emotions. Of course yes." I smile, and his eyes fill with excitement.

"Oh. Okay. Cool. Great. Amazing. I'll be right back." He runs off and leaves me sitting in the town square. Alone. Smiling like an idiot.

I've got a _date_. Whatever that is...


	16. Chapter 16: Into the Ivy

**Surprise! This was so fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! CAUTION: a lot more bad words than you'd expect (all bleeped). Those of you who hate Snotlout and his dragon alike will be pleased. Now, the fanfiction is down there, stop reading my AN!**

Toothless has been away for a while, and I'm starting to worry about him. He never specified when he was coming back, and it could be a while.

Oh well. I can just take a seat, observe these dragons. Observe these people. In fact, it'd be good for me to do that, I have no idea how to act in front of them. And I'm sure none of them are like Toothless. No one else I've ever seen- granted I haven't seen many dragons- is like Toothless. He's just so… exciting. So spontaneous. I'm never _ready _for it. It throws me off my game. Maybe that's why he's so exciting. He throws me off my game.

While I'm amidst my thoughts, sitting in the middle of the town square, someone finds me.

"You look lost. And by that, I mean more lost than usual." I shake my head and look up. Can you guess? Its Hookfang. I might have just noticed, but his voice is really annoying. Like, more annoying than when you find unexpected little bones in fish. I hate that.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I state blankly.

"You're welcome. I'm just, ya know, here for that stuff. So, how are you and lover-boy?" He asks me. I'm lost. Who's "lover-boy"?

"Elaborate?" I ask.

"You know, how are you and Shit-less." Now I'm even more lost.

It takes me a second before I realize who he's referring to."_Tooth_less?" I am furious.

"Shit-less, Toothless... Who's spelling?" Hookfang asks carelessly. He's flying in humid air.

"I will, if you keep calling him names." I say, my voice sounding more dangerous than ever.

"Oh, so you're going to stand up to me, Shit-runner?" He asks me. Now he's making fun of my name. He wants to make fun of my name? _Mine?_ He should ready himself for…

Wait, I'm letting him control me. He's making me so angry that he's controlling me, getting to me. No, I refuse this. I have to calm down.

"_Mist_runner. You have some serious hearing issues." I say in the quietest, calmest, darkest voice I have.

"You want to check, Shit-runner?" He provokes.

"No. I'm going to find Toothless." I whip my head around and land smack-dab in the middle of Toothless' chest. It's heavily muscled, might I mention. He pulls me away gently and smiles evilly.

"No need, I'm right here. And don't worry, F***fang is just messing with you. He knows our names. But, he seems to have forgotten our species, and you know, how much better they are than," Toothless leans in and whispers in my ear, but it's loud enough for Hookfang to hear. "Over-sized Terrors, high on testosterone."

"At least we know our place!" F***fang- Hookfang- growls.

"_You_ don't seem to! We gotta go, F***fang, we have a date to get to." Toothless wraps a wing around me, and we walk off. I feel a _zing!_ go through my shoulders, where his wing rests. It feels like I've been hit with a plasma blast where he touches me, yet I don't want the burning to stop.

Once we're out of earshot, I sigh and release my anger.

"Thanks. He was being a…" I try to think of a good word to use.

"F***fang?" Toothless finishes my sentence. He shifts his wing, and another jolt of searing-hot plasma singes my shoulder.

"Yeah. And where did you come up with that?" I ask him curiously, a smile strewn across my face.

"It took me a few days." He admits, "and don't worry, I got Stormfly using it, too. He's going to be the laughing stock of Berk for a day or two. He deserves a day or two of being laughed at. He should know not to mess with us." He sounds angry.

"Us?" I ask, shocked at the use of the word. _He said 'us',_ I think. _He said __**us**_**.** _Me and him. He and I. Us._

"Night Furies." He explains after a moment of silence. I feel stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course he meant our species.

"Oh, yeah." I say dumbly.

He takes his wing off my shoulders, and I feel the freezing wind of Berk hit my shoulder. I miss the burning sensation that had once been there.

He starts to run through the forest and takes off. I realize now that he's wearing his automatic tail fin. So he can fly without Hiccup. So he can fly with me. I follow silently after him.

After a few minutes, he takes a sharp left, and lands in front of a large, pointy rock. He lands specifically in front of a spot of rock covered in a dark-emerald ivy. I land behind him, and I wait for him to proceed. There seems to be nowhere to go from here, and I'm lost in the view from the rock.

"Are you ready?" He whispers in my ear, sending a chill through my wings.

"For what?" I ask innocently.

"A date." He cocks his head and his eyes go soft.

"I thought you said dinner." I say breathlessly.

"I can't wait." He never fails to surprise me.

"Okay… but could you explain what a date is?" I ask, feeling stupid for asking.

"I think it'd be better if I _showed_ you what a date is, rather than explain it." He smiles.

"Okay." I say, evidence of fear for what's to come laces my voice.

"Okay. Come on, let's go." I give him a reluctant look, and he smiles.

"Come on, Mistrunner. I'm not gonna bite." He disappears behind the ivy, which I thought was rock.

I shrug off the extra surprise and follow silently behind him.

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil... HEEHEE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Town

**Those of you who ship Toothrunner in this story should enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

After he disappears behind the ivy and I follow him, he takes me up stairs. _Stairs_. Where we could be going is beyond me at this point. He makes twisty turns and it's so dark that I can barely see him in front of me. I trip a few times, but quickly recover and continue to follow Toothless.

As soon as he stops, I stop and catch my breath. It's been about two minutes that we've been running relentlessly. I have no idea why I'm so out of shape. But then again, it explains why it was so hard to carry Gwen on my back. And why I couldn't take off...

I take a minute to look up from being tired, and I realize what we were going through. It was a tower, made by humans. It was human-sized. It took me a while to figure that out. But this next part is even harder to understand. There are multiple towers, all connected by walls.

The sunlight bounces everywhere in this little village enclosed by the towers and walls. It at least looks like it was previously a human village, a very prosperous one at that. There are gold and jewels on many buildings, but now it is abandoned. It looks like a ghost town, like there should be ghosts everywhere, haunting the old village. It looks as if the people just left the village for a second, but the length of the ivy and plants around me suggest that this place has been abandoned for a couple of decades. I take minute to wonder what happened and wheeze a little.

"Where… are… we going?" I ask through wheezes. Toothless looks to me in the sunlight of the afternoon, and smiles a dragon smile.

"Here." I give him a look of confusion. "We were coming here. It's beautiful." He looks off the edge of where we are standing. Or where he is standing. I'm sitting. We're on the top of a tower. Did I mention that the sunlight makes everything look more real?

"Toothless?" I ask him.

"Yes, Mistrunner?" He returns.

"What is this?" I ask him. He sighs.

"I'm not quite sure. I think it was something humans called a _castle_. All I know is that it's abandoned, and amazing. It looks like the people never really left. They're just hiding for now." He says.

"Why are we here?" I ask him.

"It reminds me of you." He tells me.

"How? Am I an old, abandoned village?" I ask, a little hurt.

"No. You're a Night Fury. You have all the working parts, but only a few things are off about you. You have that spot on your paw and you have trouble making plasma blasts. This is a town. It has all the working parts, but the well and absence of people are the things off about it. It doesn't work because the well is dry." He tells me.

"What does that mean, Toothless?" I ask him, unable to say anything else.

"It means that no matter if you aren't whole, you're still mesmerizing. You're still there, you're still absolutely beautiful in both spirit and appearance. You are ready for new management. Like this little abandoned town, except before the town could change, it's people disappeared." He tells me. I ponder what this means for a minute.

"You think I'm as beautiful as this town? This town, covered in rich history and jewels and gold and hope?"

"No. You're far more beautiful than this lonely little town. You're so much more than what meets the eye. You're so much.. to me." He stares directly into my eyes as he says this, and I never want to look away.

"You're not like this town." I tell him. He squints his eyes in confusion, and I elaborate.

"You're not abandoned. You changed being abandoned. You made something out of nothing. No… you made something out of less than nothing. You ended a war of blood and gore with a single friendship. You… you changed everything. But, that stuff you did isn't even the half of it. You changed me. You change me, each and every second I'm with you, you change my life. You make it more, you make my little abandoned village full of people. You make it better than you know. You make me better than I was." I tell him, and he can't look away.

We sit there, staring into each other's eyes for what feels like hours, and he closes his eyes and leans in. I lean in to meet him halfway.

We kiss.

A dragon kiss, a kiss that makes you question everything. A kiss that you aren't sure is happening until you pull away, and you look into his eyes. Then you know something has changed forever.

You know that you are both destined for something _great_.


	18. Chapter 18: Who is coming

**I think you will all like this! I finally added a bit more of a fun element in the story, and I can't wait for you all to see it! ALSO: big shout out to Sousuke Tenki! He is absolutely awesome, go check out his page, go read his stuff. He. Is. Awesome. Thank you so much! Sorry, now I sound like a serious girly teenager. I'll shut up.  
**

** Now go read this. Go! OMG, why are you still reading this? I'm just babbling. You don't actually have to read this part. Go. Go read. *Waves you off***

After our kiss, we sit in silence for a few minutes to think, and finally decide to go home.

We fly back to the village in silence, both of us seem to be afraid of each other. I don't know what to think. I just don't know.

Toothless alights in front of the Great Hall, or that's what he calls it, and I alight in the Square. Vikings all over the Square are buzzing and going about their daily business. As soon as I touch the ground, I know something's up.

"Pink. I wanted to talk with you." Stormfly, the Nadder Toothless introduced me to earlier, comes up to me. I meant to talk to her. She seems nice. She _is_ Toothless' best friend that's a dragon.

"Sure. I've been meaning to talk to you, I've just been busy." I say. She smiles, and starts to talk.

"Do you want to go fishing with me later? I think it'd be fun for the two of us to-" She's cut off by a loud yell.

"Does anyone speak Esperanto? _Anybody_?" Hiccup screams and comes running towards the Square, with a weary Toothless following close behind. Everyone immediately looks up from their work, and they pay close attention to Hiccup. With each step, a squeak comes from Hiccup's peg leg, and I get more worried. When he finally gets to the podium in the Square, he's out of breath.

"Gothi said…. something… about a..." He coughs for a second and then regains his breath. "Gothi said something about a nest. But I don't speak much Esperanto, and she's babbling, and I can't understand." Hiccup explains. All the surrounding Vikings quickly gather.

"Who's Gothi?" I ask.

"The Village Elder. She communicates with the Gods and can see the future and whatnot. She's very important to the village." Stormfly, who's still by my side, explains to me. Hiccup starts speaking again and turns back to the crowd.

"Someone go find Fishlegs or Gobber. Now." Hiccup says, and several people hop on dragons and rush off.

"Also, Pink has changed her name to 'Mistrunner'." He says. I feel awkward with the sudden mention of my name.

Gwen finds me in the crowd, and she hugs my neck. "Hi, _Mistrunner_. I'm going to have to give you a nickname. Your whole name is a mouthful. Oh, and I scheduled our first day at the Academy for tomorrow." She says into my neck. I warm up to her and she squeezes me once before letting go.

"What's going on?" She asks Hiccup. He seems worried about the present situation, but acknowledges her presence anyway.

"Hi Gwen. Do you know where Astrid is?" Hiccup asks her. He seems to be freaking out.

"She's fishing by the dock." Gwen says, and Stormfly takes off from beside me.

"Stormfly is getting her, I think." I say, pointing out the Nadder's yellow stripes against the blue sky.

"Do you know where Gobber is?" Hiccup asks both of us worriedly. He seems to be losing his mind over Gothi talking. I don't get what the big deal is.

"Right here. What's going on? Gothi said something? Are ye sure it wasn't just a grunt?" Gobber appears next to Hiccup. Toothless moves over to give Gobber room, and a tight circle forms around Hiccup.

"She's speaking something. I don't know what, but she's saying something. You have to translate it." Hiccup says worriedly. At that moment, I hear wing beats from above.

"What in Thor's name is going on?" I hear a female Viking ask.

"Astrid." I hear Hiccup heave a sigh of relief. That must be Astrid. She then slides down from Stormfly, who is hovering above us.

"Gothi spoke, Astrid. She's talking." Hiccup says, staring lovingly into Astrid's eyes. It's sweet how they are in love, even in such desperate times.

"Gothi's talking?" A fat Viking from above is on the muscly Gronckle I met earlier, Meatlug.

"Yes. Fishlegs, Gobber, I need you to translate it. Everyone should be here to comprehend it." Hiccup explains.

At that moment, everyone quiets down and turns and looks to the west. There is a rock outcropping, where an old lady covered in dirt stands. Terrors follow behind her, seeming confused. I assume that this old woman is Gothi. She is saying something quietly, but I can't decipher it through her mouthing.

Gothi comes down to the town Square with a glaze over her eyes. It's full of fear. She opens her mouth to speak, and the whole village goes silent. She says weakly, "Ĉiu nesto kun Reĝino venas. La reĝado de la Sousuke Tenki finis."

"Each nest with a Queen will come. The reign of the Sousuke Tenki is over. Sousuke Tenki is Japanese, though, I don't understand…" Fishlegs translates, but still leaves us confused. Gobber chimes in.

"It means 'smooth, mediate weather'. We've had _smooth_ weather for the past decade? I'd like to beg to differ."

"Maybe weather is a metaphor." Astrid suggests.

"A metaphor for _what_?" Gobber asks.

"Maybe for that." A dragon rider still in the air shouts, and I don't understand. Gwen hops on my back and we slowly take off. We barely get off the ground when we hear the first shout.

"IT'S THE WHOLE NEST! RUN!"

**And yes, I used Google Translate, I know. Shoot me. I wanted a weird language, so you know, I translated one. Thanks for reading! Cliffhanger, huh? Adventurous...**


	19. Chapter 19: A War Begins

**Surprise surprise surprise, I'm back! I just got back from Savannah, Georgia, WHICH WAS AWESOME!**

**Spirit of Fury (Guest)- I have to talk with you.  
1) I'm so glad I'm killing you, that's always a good thing. (sarcasm)  
2) I'm really glad that you like my writing, that comment made me smile.  
3) I'm also glad that this story makes me look like I know what love is, which I don't. I'm glad I'm faking it well.  
4) I never knew my cliffhangers were so infuriating...  
5) I hope you haven't died yet because I was on vacation and wasn't updating. I'm so sorry if I miss the funeral.  
6) Do you like my name as much as I do?  
Thanks for the smile, and please get an account so I can PM you. Please.**

**I tried my best on this scene, but this is the first scene of this genre that I've ever written, and granted, it may not be the best. Please bear with me and keep in mind my ending A/N.**

A flock of dragons, about as many as my old nest would hold, is charging straight at Berk. And they look less than pleased. That's when they start firing balls of fire our way. They fly over open water towards Berk, with displeased, possessed looks on their faces.

Every pair of their bloodthirsty eyes land on either me or Toothless. I don't know why they would want Toothless and I dead… oh. We are the last two Night Furies. Or at least, the last one and a half Night Furies. But they don't know that.

I look around, but I don't see an alpha. They must want to tire us out before the fight. Not on my watch.

"They think I'm all Night Fury, I'll start building a blast. Toothless, don't start firing. Command the dragons on Berk. They want you to waste your energy, don't." I whisper to him, and close my mouth to build up a blast. Toothless doesn't question, but starts barking orders. I see a blast of orange fire hit an unsuspecting Gronckle sitting on Berk and I feel awful. The Gronckle takes a minute to shake off the burn, and she starts firing.

"Start firing like crazy into the mouths of other dragons! NO ONE LIGHT YOURSELF ON FIRE, I'M TALKING TO YOU NIGHTMARES! WE AREN'T TOO FIREPROOF ON THE INSIDE, SO AIM INSIDE THEIR MOUTHS! GO GO GO!" Toothless barks, and the dragons behind me start to fire into the mouths of other dragons. Dragons are pretty fireproof on the outside, but not so much on the inside, as Toothless said. My blast still isn't ready yet, and I have to focus quite hard to make one. Hiccup raises an eyebrow at me. I probably look constipated.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to fire?" He asks me. I try to ignore him and work on building up my blast.

"She's trying!" Toothless argues with his companion. Hiccup rolls his eyes and turns to Astrid. I concentrate hard to hold in my blast. POW! A dragon falls out of the sky and hits multiple other dragons on the way down. Well, some dragon on Berk has good aim.

But, just as the dragon falls out of the sky, a dragon flying above Berk comes crashing down. A pair of riders get off and try to console their dragon, an ill-looking Zippleback. A few other dragons on Berk seem to fall ill with blasts of fire being shot into their mouths. This infuriates me and stokes the flames of my blast, granting me a bit more firepower.

"Get weapons from the stash. Dad was right, we're going to need those." Hiccup tells Astrid. She pecks him on the lips before scurrying off with a few other Vikings following close behind.

"Should I get some of me menacing-looking dental tools?" Gobber, the man who has a big accent and stomach. He seems almost excited about getting some "menacing-looking dental tools." Whatever those are. I'm guessing we're going to use them in our fight.

"The more menacing the better." Hiccup tells him, and the big man mounts a lazy-looking dragon. Toothless barks out orders at the dragons like a commandant and shields me. The dragons don't stop firing, and I catch a glimpse of Hookfang out of the corner of my eye. He is lit aflame. Good thing Toothless hasn't seen, I think and look over at him. Toothless is staring deeply into my eyes. He knows my plasma blast is ready.

"You go ahead. Show them how much you are." He tells me, and I let one loose. It goes straight into the open mouth a Nightmare, and the Nightmare falls out of the sky with a dead glaze over it's eyes. All the dragons make a path so the dragon falls directly into the water. He hits nothing as he falls out of the sky.

I have another small one that I pent up, and I shoot it into the open mouth of a Deadly Nadder. It has the same reaction, except it lands on a Zippleback and they make a dragon-domino scene of falling out of the sky, onto a Nightmare, and into the water. They don't come back up.

"Ha! Score!" Toothless smacks his tail with mine and we laugh. Hiccup appears next to us.

"That was awesome!" He exclaims, holding an enormous axe. Another dragon above Berk falls out of the sky, and I know it's time to start building another blast.

I want to say something, but can't open my mouth because I'm building another blast. I try to motion to the axe with my head, and Hiccup doesn't get it. Toothless seems to get the message and asks Hiccup for me. "What's with the axe?"

"Safety precautions. Self defense." He answers. I see something out of the corner of my eye, and I realize Astrid just threw a giant axe, bigger than Hiccup's, and hit some unfortunate dragon.

Fewer dragons on Berk are getting hit, and we've taken out a lot of the other dragons, and we almost celebrate.

"They're landing!" I hear a viking man shout, and I turn back. Sure enough, a few Nightmares from the other side are landing on our island, and they're lit up like dragon-beacons.

"CHARGE!" Hiccup yells, and every Viking and dragon with every weapon imaginable charges at the flying and landing dragons.

I let out my third blast, and that's when we see the real threat with these dragons.

The alpha comes dripping out of the water, and tries to walk up the docks and shores of Berk. I stare at the alpha, frozen with fear, disgust, and curiosity. All that hits my mind is a pull to the darkness of sleep as I stare. And that's when my vision begins to blur.

**Cliffhanger! This... is just the beginning...**

**Anyone annoyed with me even more, now?**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Point of View

**HEY! I've got TWO big surprises in this chapter, and I'm sure I will get a lot of angry reviews with a few of the things I've done... But trust me, everything happens for a reason. People, you've gotten me to write 20 chapters of this story, and I wasn't sure I'd make it through 10. Thank you for all the support, luv you all!**

_Toothless' POV_

I almost wet myself at the sight in front of me, and I watch as everyone I know and love goes into battle. I, too, start to run into battle before I see the dragon at the front of the line collapse collapse. I stop, dead in my tracks.

"MISTRUNNER!" I scream at the unconscious body in front of the Berkian army. I half run half fly to her through the army. I stand, quivering with worry over her unmoving form as I reach her. I shake her in an attempt to wake her, but she doesn't respond.

"Mistrunner! Listen to me! Stop playing dead! If you keep playing, you _will_ be dead!" As I thrust my head to her chest, I listen as the beats of her heart slow and grow more shallow with each passing beat. I shake her again and lick her cheek. _She can't be dead. She can't be dead. I love her, _I think as fireballs fly through the air around me. I feel no heat, and all time seems to slow as I see her on the ground in front of me. I watch as dragons and vikings clash with one another around us, not a single one paying the least bit of attention to us. Turning my gaze away from the still picture that is the battlefield, I breathe heavily as I hold her shoulders for a moment more in disbelief, and a wave of desperation hits me.

"Mistrunner, no! You are _not _dead!" Time stops completely as I stand over her body, trying to wake her in any way I can think possible. I stare at her beautiful, closed eyes, willing them to open and show me the two most magnificent gems on Earth. "I love you," I whisper as I nuzzle her head.

"Mistrunner, don't leave me," I whisper, my voice breaking. "I-I can't do this alone. I can't do anything alone, now that I've met you. Nothing is the same, and I-I'm in _love_ with you. You have to stay with me. You need to keep going." I'm almost sobbing as I lean over her body. The only war I feel is the war of sadness overcoming my body. I lean over her chest to hear a heartbeat, and I only hear _one_. Then they stop completely. I feel her body go completely limp, and I know she's gone.

"I love you, Mistrunner." I tell her, and she's gone. My only love, my only _hope_, is gone. She's gone. I can't do anything, anymore. I feel completely useless. All I can do is sit here, next to her. All I can do is protect her. All I can do is make sure she's safe. Even if she's gone. I sit in my sadness alone, while people fight dragons and dragons fight dragons. I'm lost without her.

A Nightmare, lit on fire makes his way to me with an angry glaze over his eyes, walks up to us. He sizes me up, and snakes his head around me. I swat him, and he's taken aback.

"You want her? You go through _me_." I tell him. He snakes his head back and forth to intimidate me, and I blow the fire on him out, like a candle.

"I must keep you alive. Both of you shall die." The Nightmare says in a possessed voice, and blows fire at me, and I dodge it.

"What's the plan?" I ask him, and I swat him again. He looks surprised.

"Destroy every living being on this island. Bring you to the alpha. That is how you must die." The Monstrous Nightmare says demonically.

"Well, what a shame I know the plan. Your alpha will go down if he lays a scale her." I tell the Nightmare and I pry open his mouth. I let out a blast once my head gets inside and the Nightmare instantly drops. I kick away the dragon, and I take a post in front of Mistrunner.

I instantly survey the battlefield, scattered with burnt vikings, stunned dragons, and non-living creatures. The alpha is still on the docs, breathing fire at anything that comes near it. I instantly realize what I need to do.

I turn to the now-deceased Mistrunner, and I kiss her nose. Suddenly, every muscle in her body tenses.

"Mistrunner?" I ask her. I silently plead to every god in the sky for her to come back to me.

She silently starts to move, and I try to help her up. She doesn't look at me, and I can't see into her eyes, but she seems to be breathing okay. She stands up on all fours, and I smile at her.

"You can't scare me like that! I thought you were dead." I stare at her eyes. They seem the same, but then I notice something different about them.

"I was never dead. I was simply taken." She tells me in an unfamiliar voice, and starts to build up a blast. She stands over me and tries to aim the blast at me.

"What? Mistrunner?" I ask, my voice showing my fear. She releases the blast in a matter of seconds, and misses my head by less than a millimeter.

"Do you wan-t to-be with-me? Would-you like-to? Well you're too-late. I'm take-en, and you'll nev-ver get me back-k." Mistrunner sneers in my face. Her voice wobbles, and I instantly realize what's happened to her. She swats at my face, but I dodge again.

"I love you." I tell her, with all the meaning and sentiment I can.

"Who are-" Her voice suddenly changes tones and her eyes light up, "I love-"

"She is not strong enough, I will finish you both." The demonic Mistrunner takes over. She tackles me to the ground  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I yell at her. She looks unsurprised.

"I love you, Mistrunner. You can show them how much you are. You can show them what you can do! I know you can. I believe in you." I tell her, not looking away from her eyes.

"Toothless-" The real Mistrunner says and is cut off.

"NO! How are you-" The possessive spirit yells.  
"I love you and I-" Mistrunner fights.

"You are mine, I will not let you-" The possessor starts screaming.

"Toothless, kiss me!" Mistrunner yells for real. I don't hesitate.

**SURPRISE! Some feels... How you like it? TELL ME. I _LOVE _reviews. It's like opening a Christmas present for me, because I don't get paid. So if you'd like to make someone's DAY, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Awakening

**I'M BACK! Did you all miss me? I've been away for like, three weeks. Sorry about that. But I've got two NEW chapters for you all! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Mistrunner's POV

I fall asleep for a long time, the only thing stirring me is the sound of Toothless' voice.

When I finally wake up, I can't open my eyes. Instead, a voice inside my head speaks to me.

"You are not going to move any time soon. Your body is mine now. I control you. You can watch what happens, but no moving. And also, you will kill this dragon." The voice tells me. I try to move anyway, and fail. None of my body moves, but it still lives, I can feel it. I suddenly have a blurry view of what's going on, but no audio.

In my blurry vision, I can just make out a black figure in front of me with two green dots on its head. Toothless. And the sky is grey and there are streaks of fire everywhere. My vision is abruptly cut off, and I try to move yet again.

"Who are you? Why do you want me to kill someone?" I ask the voice. I hear a snicker, and it lasts for too long. Like an evil snicker.

"Oh, Mistrunner. You make me laugh. I am the alpha who has come to destroy you and pretty boy, over there." The voice says.

"Toothless..." I realize. He wants to kill Toothless and make me watch his death.

"Yes, correct, the Night Fury. You're going to watch me kill him, and your race is going to be pushed into oblivion." The voice says, and laughs again.

I'm infuriated. This alpha wants to use me as a weapon. But I'm barely strong enough to fight for myself. This alpha has got to be strong if he thinks he can make me do anything to hurt anyone. I'm not going down without a fight.

"Oh really? You think I can't overcome you? I'm a Night Fury. I'm the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself. You think I will let you do this?" I ask the voice confidently.

"You're scared. You know you're scared. That makes you weak." The voice tells me, but it sounds as if it's mostly assuring itself.

"No, it's just a nuisance. I can kick your butt just as easy." I tell him with a fierce demeanor.

"I LOVE YOU!" I hear Toothless yell from far away. Toothless. He's okay.

"Who are-" The voice says, but I butt in with all the force I can.

"I love-" I get cut off by the voice, and I fight hard to regain control of myself. All I can push my way in to see is a distorted image of Toothless, a scared look on his face. I can also see parts of myself in my vision.

"She is not strong enough, I will finish you both." The alpha yells. He tackles Toothless to the ground.

"TOOTHLESS!" I scream, but it doesn't come out of my mouth. I can't make myself talk.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Toothless yells at him. He looks unsurprised.

"I love you, Mistrunner. You can show them how much you are. You can show them what you can do! I know you can. I believe in you." Toothless tell me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Toothless-" I catch the alpha off guard and say something.

"NO! How are you-" The alpha asks me. I fight him to talk to Toothless.  
"I love you and I-"

"You are mine, I will not let you-" The possessor starts screaming at me. I am so angry, and suddenly an idea pops into my head. I just need to relay my plan to Toothless.

"Toothless, kiss me!" I yell. He doesn't hesitate.


	22. Chapter 22: ALPHA!

**I told you I had TWO chapters. HA!**

His mouth crashes with mine, and we make a big scene of our kiss. I manage to regain control of myself and my own skin.

The only thing is, I don't want to cut off the kiss. I feel too many plasma blasts shooting around my stomach, and I don't want them to stop. They make me feel alive, like every minute I spend with Toothless, I live life better than before. I can't make it stop. I can't stop.

He finally pulls away. "Well, I had no idea you could kiss like that, but okay." He turns around, and then turns back to me, as if he saw something new.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head slowly, and then his mouth forms a "u".

"You're... you're pink." He says with disbelief. I feel like I'm in love with Captain Obvious.

"No, really? I hardly think that's something we need to discuss." I say smartly.

"No, you're actually pink. You're glowing pink." He tells me. I look at my paw, and some strange runes come out of my pink spot, and they give off a pink glow.

"Wow." He smiles. "You're in your alpha mode. You can challenge the alpha now."

"Can you?" I ask him.

"For you, I could do pretty much anything." I give him a questioning smile, and then a questioning face.

"Oh, oh you meant before this... uh... yeah, I could've. I only had to do it once though. I didn't know I had it." He answers my actual question.

"Well, I say we do it together."

"Kiss me again, and I can do it." He tries to make a deal. I roll my eyes, and kiss him.

After a second, he turns blue, and instinctively, we run across the battlefield as fast as we can.

We pass dead dragons, mortally wounded dragons, dead people, and mortally wounded people. The people of Berk are starting to let down their guard, and are starting to lose as a result. Toothless and I run faster, and I start to fly and hop around. We finally get close enough to the alpha, and he looks at us with an expression I can't decipher.

"Why do you come here? Why attack us?" Toothless yells up to the creature. I stand next to him and build a blast quickly, almost as fast as Toothless.

"If I ever want to be King of the World, I'm going to need to be the biggest threat. When I wipe out the two of you, I get what I want. No one can stop me!" The alpha yells. I shoot a few blasts at him, and a few hit his eyes.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen!" I yell back at the alpha, and Toothless shoots a few blasts.

"YOU CAN'T!" The alpha screeches in a tone I've heard before. _Fear. He's scared._ He sees I know his fear, and he opens his mouth. Fire comes spewing out of it like a volcano of blue fire, and Toothless and I fly upwards to dodge it. The alpha gets mad that we dodged his blow, and strikes again.

This time, Toothless doesn't get out of the way in time. The fire hits him in the mouth and he falls out of the sky.

"Keep fighting!" He yells as he plummets into the ocean. _He's going to drown. His tail is metal and it's going to bring him down and he's going to drown._ No one can save him now.

I can't go after him, so I blast the alpha a few times.

"You know you need that dragon. He was your only love. Now, you have no one! You have nothing! You're not _all_ Night Fury!" The alpha yells. I think about what he said, and I realize something. I can't let Toothless die in vain. I can do it alone. This alpha is going down.

I blast the alpha a few times, and I see my scales burn a brighter pink. "Toothless won't die in vain! He was _loved!_ You will die in vain! Unloved and unhappy!" I scream. The alpha opens his mouth, and I blast three large blasts in. He falls backwards into the water as the dragons on Berk fight off the other dragons.

"**ALPHA**!" I hear a loud roar from behind me.

**OOOOOH. Cool, right? So why'd someone yell Alpha? What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?**

**Hope you enjoyed. See you as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 23: Who are they?

**I'm BAAAAAACK! No, I just wrote more. I never left. Anyhow, here is chapter 23! I can't believe I've made it this far! Now go read. Stop reading my A/N and go read the story, darn it! I told you to READ THE STORY!**

I turn around to see every dragon behind me, Berkian and foreign, bowing their heads. To me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You destroyed the old, cruel Alpha, and that makes you the new Alpha." A Gronckle that I've never met before explains.

"What are you called?" A Nadder asks me.

"Mistrunner?" I say, but it's more of a question than a statement.

"ALL HAIL ALPHA MISTRUNNER!" The Nadder says.

"ALL HAIL!" The rest of the dragons roar, then bow their heads once more.

"Wait a second, why aren't you fighting us anymore?" I ask them impatiently, wanting answers.

"We never wanted to fight you, our old Alpha did. He was sick, twisted and wanted to rule the world cruelly and unjustly by using us as soldiers for a cause we did not want to follow. We couldn't escape. You saved us from that. You are our new Alpha." The Nadder explains, smiling.

"But what about the old Alpha of…. TOOTHLESS!" I scream as realization hits me like a tidal-wave, before I dive down into the ocean, searching for him.

I swim around, not seeing anything for a couple seconds, and then I feel something poke my side. _Metal._

I whip my head around, and there swims Toothless. He smiles at me and quickly gestures upwards and then makes an attempt to swim to the surface. He needs air. I give him a swift push upwards and he emerges from the water, gasping for air. I follow him up, and begin to tread water. He coughs violently and sputters for a few seconds before he speaks.

"Mistrunner… Are you okay? Did you win?" He gasps for air.

"I won… and I'm the new Alpha. Are you okay? I-I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you." I put my paws on his face and he takes them and submerges them into the water and entwines my claws with his.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere, as long as you're here." He smiles at me, and I smile back. There's nothing else we can do.

"Alpha?" The same Nadder from before calls out, hovering over the water.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Every Alpha needs a Beta."

"Well, Toothless… Would you like to be my Beta?"

"I'd be honored."

"Nadder, what are you called?" I ask the Nadder above us.

"Waterhorn, Alpha." The Nadder replies.

"Well, Waterhorn. Would you like to be my third-in-command? I could think of no one better." I ask the Nadder. He looks surprised.

"Of course, Alpha. It'd be my honor." Waterhorn replies. I smile.

"Let's get out of this water, Toothless. We've got some things to do." I say. We lift from the water and fly over to Berk.

"Alpha!" The dragons roar.

"Toothless is my Beta, and Waterhorn is my third-in-command. Now-" I hear Gwen squeal, and she comes rushing at me.

"Gwen!" I smile.

"Mistrunner! I was so worried! I wasn't sure if you were okay. I'm so glad to see you. You wanna go for a ride later?" She asks me. I nod.

"Great." She puts her arm around my neck and we stand there in front of the island.

"Dragons!" I address them.

They go silent and I speak. "Berk has won this battle. It is understood by me that every dragon who attacked was under control by the Alpha. Now, dragons of both the attacker and the defender are together, and I think we need to stay together. Every dragon here means well, and as I hope, just wants a happy, peaceful life. I believe that living on Berk would bring us all more happiness. So Dragons of Berk, do you believe that we could accept these new dragons as our own? Do you believe we could all live in peace and harmony if they become Dragons of Berk as well?" I ask.

I see the Dragons of Berk come together, huddling in a circle. They speak quietly and shake their heads. I hear a few comments from them, but they are out of context and confusing.

"... they attacked us…"

"We were the same…."

"...What's the harm?"

"They will never be…"

"... How will we…."

"Why would we…."

After a few minutes, Hookfang comes up to me. I am almost shaking with anxiety. What if they say no? What will I do? Where will I be Alpha? Will I not be Alpha anymore?

"Alpha Mistrunner, we all think that having them on Berk," Hookfang pauses, "Would be an honor. We know how hard it was being in a nest. They could live with us here happily. There's no downside." Hookfang finishes.

"Well, as Alpha, I believe Berk is everyone's new home. We were all brought together, and now, we will stay together. We are now joined in friendship with both dragons and humans alike. I think that our next order of business is rebuilding and finding new residences for our new family." I say, and the dragons all roar in agreement.

"Alpha," Waterhorn comes over to me.

"Who are they?" He points to the sky.

**What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked/hated the cliffhanger. I thought it was annoying myself. Anyway, if you want to follow, favorite, or review the story, I can tell you: it wouldn't bother me at all. Like, It'd make my DAY. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Happy Endings

_**Voidthenightfury, **_ **I know you reviewed a while ago, and I never responded! I am so sorry! I meant to tell you how much I LOVE your idea, but sadly, I am human and I forgot. SO, this chapter will include your idea to an extent BECAUSE I LOVED YOUR IDEA AND MEANT TO SAY HIIIIII! Hi.**

_**Guest who is 10-years-old and loves my story,**_ **You make a good point with Heather, but sadly, I don't take too much of an interest in her. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I haven't included any other characters from either series in the FF, and I feel as though starting now would be kind of weird. I apologize that she won't fit here, but I'm sure she'll fit into another story.**

_**Guest: Night,**_ **You mentioned some characters earlier that I hadn't included… That makes today your lucky day.**

_**HappyPup1,**_ **I know you've been wanting your ship-name to be used…. Today is your lucky day! I apologize for the slightly rude context.  
**

_**Dragon warriors,**_ **you make a great point that sadly, I cannot address as cleverly as you'd hope. I mean, the only thing I can think to say to that is that in the end, Mistrunner defeated the evil dragon-dude, not Toothless. So since he wasn't involved in the very end, and they thought he was dead, he's not technically Alpha. Plus, Beta is second-in-command, and Mistrunner is really innocent so she's going to need a LOT of help. So Toothless is basically going to be half-Alpha. Plus, their relationship could lead to… SPOILERS! Anyway, you made a great point. Thanks.**

**NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

I squint up at the sky and I see a dragon flying towards us. With a woman standing on top of the dragon.

Well that's new.

"Cloudjumper!" Toothless shouts, and he takes off immediately. I am completely confused.

As soon as Toothless takes off, the other dragon flies up to him. They do a dance and the woman on top of the new dragon laughs heartily.

"Who's that?" I ask no one in particular.

Finally, after a minute, Toothless and the woman come down. And for some odd reason, Hiccup walks over to them.

"Mom! What are you doing back so soon?"

"Well, I got back from the hatching of that new Bewilderbeast sooner than I'd thought. The new babies are so cute!" The woman says, and she hugs Hiccup. Then Astrid, Stormfly's rider, walks up to her.

"Valka, it's so good to hear they're doing well. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm well. Although this place doesn't look too 'well'." The woman, Valka, gestures to the island.

"Well, it's a long story. And it begins with the newest member of town. You haven't met the newest Night Fury, Ma. This is Mistrunner. She's a hybrid. She fought off a Queen who was trying to kill us, today. She's the new Alpha AND she merged us with some new family." Hiccup gestures to me, and the woman walks over to me.

"Hello Mistrunner. You are beautiful… Just look at your scales. So smooth. And your eyes, so striking. It is wonderful to meet you. I am Hiccup's mother." The woman smiles, and holds out a hand to me, as if I could give her a handshake. I cock my head and nod.

"I can understand you, you know." The woman says.

"Uh...Hi. I'm Mistrunner. I ran away from a nest a couple days ago. I, uh, killed the old Alpha. Not Toothless, the other one. The bad one. Um, sorry. Where did you say you were?" I ask her.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I got word from a dragon that a Bewilderbeast was expecting. She had already laid three eggs. Three! I was so excited, and I was invited to help take care of them, so I went. I was expecting to be back a couple weeks from now, but the babies were born sooner than I had thought. So I came home." She smiles.

"Mom, you just missed the battle. I was about to pull out the Nightmare-Zippleback bombs."

"Hiccup!" Astrid swats Hiccup and he looks confused.

"What? I worked out all the kinks!" He defends himself.

"That's what you said last time and you almost blew up Gothi's house!" Astrid frowns.

"There was too much saliva from the Nightmare and too little Zippleback gas. Minor calibration issue!" Hiccup argues.

"That's what you say about everything!" Astrid says again.

"Alright, enough. Well, I suppose now its clean-up time?"

"You assume correctly."

"But what about celebrating our victory? Why don't we just rebuild the stables, go fishing, and then party in the stables? We could feast tonight in celebration and work for the next couple weeks." Toothless comments. I like this idea.

"That's true. Besides, we need a break. We just tried to fight off an entire nest." I say, and everyone smiles. I turn to the other dragons.

"We rebuild the stables and fish for the rest of the day, and we party tonight!" I say loudly, and a cheer arises from every creature on Berk.

-5 Hours Later in the Stables-

"I raise my fish in a toast!" Stormfly raises a large trout in the air in our large circle of dragons. I'm next to Toothless and Waterhorn. Stormfly is on the other side of the circle, along with the dragon Valka was riding, a kind Stormcutter named Cloudjumper.

"To our new Alpha and Beta, Mistrunner and Toothless, who have pulled us all together!" Stormfly raises a fish, and so does everyone else.

"To Mistrunner and Toothless!" The rest of the dragons chorus and take a bite of their fish.

"To Toothrunner!" I hear a certain Monstrous Nightmare say.

"To who?" Toothless asks.

"Toothrunner," Hookfang repeats, "It's your ship name."

"When will you ever stop making terrible jokes?" I ask him.

"Never. That's what I'm here for." He smiles stupidly, and all the other dragons warble with laughter.


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**I think I'm going to cry. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I got a nice long chapter for all you peoples who followed me through this insanity. I'm sorry to say... this is the end of the line. Thank you for all the support, and I am so sad to end this.**

Two Weeks Later…

"COME ON!" Hiccup yells at me from atop a stressed Toothless. I am getting tired. I can't hold out for much longer out here in the late afternoon sun.

"I CAN'T!" I yell back at him.

"YES YOU CAN! NOW FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! STRONGER WING BEATS!" He screams, and I put more power into my wing beats. Nothing happens. I can't lift off the ground with Gwen on my back.

"Who's the Dragon?" Gwen asks from my back.

"I don't know." I say frustratedly. She doesn't understand. I keep making lame attempts at flapping.

"You the Dragon. Who's the Dragon?" Gwen asks me from atop my back.

"I'm the dragon?" I ask, but she sits up straighter. I feel her mood brighten.

"You the Dragon! Who's the Dragon?" She asks me yet again, with more enthusiasm.

"I'm the Dragon!" I say, with more enthusiasm.

"Then put more strength in those wingbeats! Who's the dragon?" She yells. I'm super psyched.

"I'm the Dragon!" I yell.

"Who's the dragon? I couldn't hear you!" She yells.

"I'M THE DRAGON!" I roar.

"THEN FLY!" She screams.

"I WILL!" I roar with all my being and take off.

"We made it. Yay." I say tiredly, but now I know how hard it is to take off. Gwen squeals with glee.

"You did it, ladies! Finally! But next time, try and stay…. not-pink." Hiccup instructs. I look at my back, which has taken a pink hue. I calm down and the pink hue slowly fades.

"Now, we do it again." He says.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes. Even Toothless seems to be bored with taking off and landing. I land anyway. Gwen crosses her arms behind me.

"You ready?" Gwen asks me, and I nod.

"Come on, Misty! Come on!" She encourages me, and I flap my wings a few times before I make it off the ground.

"Whoooo!" Gwen whoops. She stays snugly on my back with her knees digging into my sides. I can barely feel it, though.

"Again." Hiccup instructs.

I land and Gwen adjusts herself from atop my back. She squeezes my my sides twice to let me know she wants to take off.

I flap my wings twice and we lift from the ground. She scratches my side, and I revel the affection.

"Do it again." Hiccup commands. I land and Gwen huffs.

"We've done this three times already! She can lift off, and I can stay on. We're staying up this time." Gwen says, and proceeds to give me the signal. I take off and Toothless smiles.

"Fourth time's the charm. Now you can fly together. Start with the blindfold on, trust from the beginning. Use words." Hiccup says, and Gwen flips her hair over her shoulder as I hover 15 feet above the ground.

"Okay, now we have to work together. I'll tell you where to fly. I'm going to put the blindfold on. Trust me." She says, and puts her hand on my head delicately. I nod curtly, and she ties a piece of cloth around my eyes, and I am literally flying blind.

"Okay, Misty Girl. We got this." She says, and I nod. She squeezes my flanks with her knees, and I know to start flying forward.

"Alright, I'm going to guide your head left, just follow your head." She tells me, and she gently pulls on my ear plate to turn my head, and I follow her instructions. She claps her hands, and I focus on flying forward.

"Now, sharp right!" She calls and tugs on my ear plate. I obey and we make a sharp right.

"Starboard and port!" Hiccup shouts, reminding us that there is no left and right, only port and starboard.

"Keep practicing." I hear Hiccup say, and I hear Toothless' wingbeats leave the Academy.

-an hour later-

"Nice job, ladies!" I hear Hiccup's voice near me, along with Toothless' wing beats and quiet squeak of his prosthetic tail.

"Now try just using the ear plates." He tells Gwen.

"Okay. I'll start." She says, and I feel a slight tug on my left ear plate.

"Mistrunner, just hover in place. I've got to show Gwen something." I hear Hiccup say. I obey him.

"Okay, when you pull, you want to turn her head in the direction you want to go. A tug on her ear plate is not going to hurt her. She's a tough girl. You want to make sure you turn her head all the way in the direction you want to go. The only reason she'd ever slap you was if you were doing something she didn't like. You guys are cool though, so she's not going to slap you." Hiccup assures Gwen in a confident tone.

"I thought Toothless slapped you all the time for no reason." Gwen states, a known fact around Berk.

"He does, but he's not Mistrunner." I hear Hiccup reply, followed by sharp slap, quickly echoed by another.

"That's what you get, Bud. Don't slap me." I hear Hiccup say. I hear Toothless chortle in laughter.

"Now remember, you can turn her head with more force. She's a good girl." Hiccup says, and Gwen gives me the signal to go forward. She does as Hiccup told her and she moves my ear plates with more force now. I turn sharper and sharper, and she giggles. I must be doing well.

We do the same things over and over, and I start to fall into the rythms of being turned and blindfolded, vocal commands going to slight gestures and slow movements becoming tightly knit maneuvers.

-2 hours later-

"Hiccup!" I hear a female Viking call accompanied by the quick, bird-like wingbeats of a Nadder.

"What is it?" Hiccup calls back.

"You're needed in the Great Hall. Some fishermen haven't been making their quotas. You need to figure out why." The female Viking says.

"Ugh, fine. Please finish Gwen and Mistrunner's lesson for today. We can't keep putting them off." Hiccup responds, clearly agitated.

"Astrid will continue your lesson." Hiccup tells Gwen.

"See you tonight, Mistrunner." Toothless says and I hear him fly off. Then, I hear the Nadder's wing beats near me.

"Stormfly!" I smile, recognizing them.

"Mistrunner! Good to see you! We're continuing your lesson today." Stormfly chirps happily.

"Great!" I enthuse.

"Alright, Gwen… what have you been working on?" Astrid the shield maiden asks.

"Turning with the blindfold on. Just ear plates." Gwen says.

"Ah. You practice for another half hour, and I think you'll have it by then."

"I _will_."

"Sweet. You want to play a game with some other new riders afterwards?" Astrid asks my rider.

"Why not?" She replies.

-half an hour later-

"Alright," I hear Astrid say while I hover above the ground. I hear four other sets of wing beats, and I know there are four other dragons wherever we are.

The light seems to be dimming on the other side of my veil, and I assume that the sun is about to set.

"We are playing freeze-tag. The object of the game is to not get tagged. If you do get tagged, you're 'frozen'. If you're 'frozen', you can't move until someone 'unfreezes' you. People tap people to freeze and unfreeze. Not dragon taps dragon. If you are 'it', you want to freeze everyone. Got the rules?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah!" I hear a bunch of kids energetically respond.

"You've got 10 minutes! Mistrunner and Gwen are it!" Astrid yells.

"What?" Gwen almost screeches. I shake my head dismissively and wait for her direction.

She tugs on my ear plate and I turn, obeying her. She leans to a certain side, and she tells me to slow down.

"Got'cha!" She squeals. Then she squeezes my flanks really hard and I zoom off.

She maneuvers me through the sky with ease and we tag another rider.

"Ha!" Gwen smiles, but then I hear the zoom of another dragon diving by.

"You gotta try again!" I hear a young, squeaky voice taunt, but I feel Gwen's excitement as she pressures my sides.

We zoom through the air, and I can tell that we're chasing someone. The wind whips my face as I soar through the air with grace. I get the feeling that we're close on someone's tail as Gwen hums lowly.

"Five minutes to go!" Astrid yells. _There was no way that was five minutes,_ I tell myself. Still, Gwen squeezes, and I put more force into my wingbeats.

Then, she tugs my head a certain direction, and I feel Gwen change position on my back. I trust her and fly a little faster, but steadier.

I suddenly feel Gwen shift positions. I feel four pressure points on my back instead of one. Gwen must be on all fours.

"Gwen…." I growl a warning, but she dismisses it.

I suddenly feel her crawl up my back, and I fly a little faster with nervousness. She giggles a little, and she lifts a hand or foot and laughs like crazy.

"You caught us!" I hear a little girl, littler than Gwen, giggling.

"Aw, darn!" I hear another person giving up good-naturedly.

"Let's go girl, we can win this thing!" Gwen squeezes my now-sore side.

"You all have 2 minutes!" Astrid announces.

"Hurry, Mistrunner!" I hear the little girl who we tagged shout.

We finally get going, and then we flip around. I lose my bearings for a second, but quickly regain my senses.

"Whoa." Gwen warns. I steady myself, and I feel her on all fours again.

"1 minute!" Astrid yells. I panic a little, but it's mostly because I'm positive that Gwen's going to fall off my back and collide with the cold, hard ground below us. I'm so worried about her.

"Faster, Misty Girl!" Gwen tells me, and I obey. We go faster and faster, and then I feel her leap off my back.

"GWEN!" I screech, but she doesn't respond. I slow down and hover in one place nervously. I can't see anything. I start whipping my head around in order to get the blindfold off, but it doesn't budge.

"Calm down, Mistrunner, Gwen is fine. Nice work, ladies! And good work everyone else, you really hung in there! It was a close game." Astrid compliments everyone.

"Thanks, Astrid." Gwen says, panting a little, "Misty Girl, follow my voice. Come over here."

I blindly fly over to her, and I feel her jump on my back. I'm thrown off balance again, but I quickly regain it.

She reaches in front of me and removes the blindfold. The world comes into focus with the sun currently sinking below the ocean. I'm glad to finally see again. Gwen lands me lightly on the ground.

"Nice work, Misty Girl." Gwen scratches my chin. It feels GREAT. I mean, I could let her scratch my chin for hours. And hours. And just...

"I love you, sweetheart." She hugs my face, and I lick half of her face.

"Ew!" She giggles and pulls away for a moment. She tries to wipe the saliva off her face, but ends up failing. I pad over to her and she throws her arms around me again.

"Let's go get dinner, Misty Girl. Unless you have a date with Mr. Beta, your _boyfriend_?" She elbows my side as we start walking in the direction of home.

I roll my eyes and warble.

"Nah, we're hanging out later tonight." I tell her as I shake my head. She laughs airily and mounts my back.

We start to run and then we take off. We glide slowly over the village together, her hugging my back the whole way.

"I don't know how I ever made it around without you." She tells me from atop my back. I nod.

"I don't know how I ever made it around without you upon my back, either." I tell her, knowing she can't understand me. She scratches my back lovingly and we land right out in front of her house.

"I know we hadn't spent much time together before the attack, but I know I still am grateful to have you. You're my best friend." She tells me. The sun has set and there's very little light still illuminating Gwen's face.

"And you're mine. And being your friend is one of the best decisions I've ever made." I tell her, and she smiles.

"Let me go get you a basket of fish." She says, and hurries inside her house. My fish awaits me. I wait patiently outside and move my head back and forth. My eyes start to close, slowly but steadily.

The night just seems so peaceful around Berk, with people winding down from their day. They take time to slow down for one last hearty meal before they sleep. The cicadas chirp with a certain calmness I've grown accustomed to, and frogs bellow their nightly opera. The ground becomes a little colder than the air, and I can heat up a patch of ground to sleep on.

"Hi there."

"AH!" I screech and jump. I calm down when I see that it's only Toothless.

"What are you doing around here? It's only twilight." I tell him. He doesn't seem to care.

"I thought I'd come pick you up." He kisses me, and I laugh through the kiss and pull away.

"Well, you're early. I'm still hanging with Gwen. You can pick me up two hours after twilight." I tell him. He seems to consider this for a second before speaking again.

"A kiss first, though?" He smiles mischievously. I roll my eyes.

"You are so frustrating." I tell him, and he kisses me. He pulls away, and I can't help but smile giddily at him, honestly I don't think I ever will be able to help that.

"Now get out of here. I'm busy!" I push him away. He resists me.

"Oh come on, _Misty Girl_." He says, using the nickname that only Gwen can.

"Don't call me that. Just wait. Your queen is almost ready." I motion to myself.

"I'll be waiting for her. Until then." He gives his signature smile and I shoo him away. He laughs a little before finally taking me off and leaving me in awe of how much I love him.

"Was that your _boyfriend?" _Gwen appears in the doorway of her house with a smile plastered to her smug face. I roll my eyes. She has an obsession with calling Toothless my boyfriend, because he is. I find it annoying, but she enjoys herself.

"Alright, here you go. No eels, just the way you like it." She sets down the basket and knocks it over. I consider digging in right away, but decide against it. I'd rather eat with her.

"I have to go get my dinner." She tells me, and I wait outside patiently.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't need to wait for me." She sits down on the ground next to me, and I smile. She takes a bite of her food and I take a bite of mine.

"Oh yeah, guess who tried to talk to me today… Bryce." I growl at the mention of Gwen's jerky ex-boyfriend.

"That jerk-face wanted to get back together." She tells me, and I growl even louder.

"You know what I told him? I was like 'now who's being too clingy?' And he was trying to be, like, a good person and told me 'I was totally insane and I need you back.' And I said 'that sucks for you.' And he was like 'you're not going to take me back?' And I totally gave him a taste of his own medicine and said 'you're just too clingy, Bryce. The Alpha of Berk and I need some time alone together.' I was so proud of myself." She finishes. I'm so glad she finally got rid of that jerk.

"I'm glad you got rid of him." I tell her, even though she doesn't understand.

"I honestly thought we were a good match, but now I see he never really cared about me. Just his dragon."

"You deserve better than him, Gwen. Find someone else." I urge her, despite the fact that she can't understand me.

"Now, I know you two are hanging out tonight. What'cha gonna do?" She nudges my side and I sigh.

"We're just hanging out." I shake my head at her.

"There's _no way_ you're not doing anything. I thought you said he was, like, a total romantic." She tells me. Those are her words, not mine. She obviously can only ask me 'yes' and 'no' questions, and I nod or shake my head. She asked me if Toothless was a "total romantic", and I nodded. A mistake of mine.

"He is, but I think we're just hanging tonight." I tell her, and she seems to somewhat understand.

"I still think he's going at ask you to be his mate soon." She tells me.

"I think so too, maybe. But not tonight." I tell her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay. Well, have fun on your _date_… with your _boyfriend_. I better go get some shut eye for tomorrow. Love you." She rubs my head and I lean into her.

"Okay, I gotta go." She kisses my head and heads into her house.

I wait outside for a few minutes before I fall asleep to the sounds of cicadas and screeching crickets.

"Hey beautiful." I open my eyes to see Toothless' face inches from mine. He seems elated to see me. I'm just tired.

"Hey handsome." I tell him, and I stand up sleepily.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going? It's late, Toothless…" I yawn and blink my eyes so they adjust to the darkness.

"Just come on!" He tells me, and he takes off. I can't do anything but follow. He stops at a beach, and sits down in the sand.

"What are we doing?" I land. I sit down in the sand and try to keep my eyes open.

"Taking a moonlit walk across the beach." He tells me, and I smile.

"Sounds fun." I tell him, still sleepy.

"Come on."

"Okay, okay," I say with a grin, still chuckling a little, "now tell me something you've never told anyone."

"I can't stop thinking about you." He admits. It's a part of our new game, where one dragon asks a question and the other has to respond truthfully.

"Really?" I question.

"Yeah. I mean, I've told Hiccup some stuff about you, and I've done everything the way I usually do, but when I do it, I can't keep focused. Because I'm thinking about you." He tells me, and I can tell he blushes a little.

"That's really sweet." I tell him.

"And kinda cheesy." He admits with a laugh.

"It's pretty cheesy." I join his laugh.

"Okay, so if I asked you how long you are staying on Berk, what would you say?" He asks curiously.

"I'm Alpha now. I want to be here for forever." I tell him dreamily. Staying here forever would make me the happiest dragon in the world.

"Okay." He says, as though he's found the bit of information he wanted.

"Okay. Now… How much stuff about me have you told Hiccup?" I ask him, bumping into him. It's dark and I can still see, but he doesn't need to know that. The moonlight doesn't need to help me.

"Everything I can think of to tell him." He admits a little shyly. It's cute.

"What's his reaction?" I ask, pushing further.

"It's my turn to ask a question." He counters, evading further interrogation, because he made the rules.

"Oh come on." I push. He shakes his head.

"Fine… He gets annoyed." He tells me.

"Is that all?" I ask, knowing that he's leaving something out.

"Now it's my turn, Mistrunner, so stop trying to steal it! Fish or flowers?" He asks politely.

"Fish!" I respond. Food is great. Unbelievably great, especially when you know it's going to feed someone who's going to keep going.

"How about… how often do you think about me?" He asks persuasively. I groan, not wanting to answer.

"As much as I can without bumping into walls." I confess.

"Okay, now it's your turn." He tells me, and I wonder why he is suddenly back to me and my questions.

"Okay. Is that all Hiccup says about me?" I ask him.

"No…" He trails off, not saying anything.

"Then what else? And don't tell me it's your turn to ask a question." I tell him, knowing he doesn't care about the questions quite as much as I do.

"I guess now is as good of a time as any." He says, like he's getting ready to make a speech. I get ready to listen.

"Mistrunner, I know you're Alpha now, and I know you'll be staying on Berk for a very long time. And I know I'll be here for as long as I live. And I want to spend every waking minute of that time with you. And I know if I don't, life won't be worth living." _Life wouldn't be worth living without you,_ I think.

"Life wouldn't be worth living, Toothless if I ever had to leave you." I tell him, because he needs to know.

"Will you be my mate, Mistrunner?" He blurts.

"That's a good question, Toothless." I say, playing hard to get. I tap my chin, pretending to think.

"Now you have to answer. It's a rule." Toothless tells me. It is a rule. I have to answer.

"Life wouldn't be worth living if I say no." I tell him honestly. He licks my cheek, and we giggle. Like little girls at a slumber party. Because we're mates now. And mates are forever. _Friendship_ is forever.

I thought I was the last one. In all of existence. That's what they all say. But now I know they're wrong, because I've found someone who's just like me, and I've found a place that's just right for me.

Gwen and Toothless and Berk are my life, and I wouldn't change a thing because now I know I'm not the last one.

**OMG IT'S OVER! :''''( Tell me what you think below. Also, if you want me to do fanfictions on this fanfiction, tell me. I will do it if you give me an idea to work with. I really hope you liked the end of _The Last One._**


End file.
